Hetalia: Aphelion Forces El Ejército de los Aislados
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: En un mundo apocalíptico devastado por la Tercera Guerra Mundial, los países supervivientes a la guerra nuclear intentan contactar mutuamente para, durante el periodo de tregua, formar el más poderoso ejército de todos los tiempos para poder vencer el yugo que ejerce sobre ellos el Diablo Rojo.
1. Prólogo

**Empiezo mi tanda de historias, esta vez con un relato post apocalíptico de Hetalia. Empiezo con un prólogo chiquitín, para dejar paso a un gran maremagnum que tengo metido en la cabeza y debo organizar con el paso del tiempo** Los personajes no me pertenecen y está concebida sin ánimo de lucro

2100 d.C. La guerra ha acabado. La tierra ha sido reducida a escombros. Daños colaterales sin nombre que arrastran por el sustrato de grava,sangre y cenizas,sus tripas hinchadas por la inanición, ven a lo lejos, una larga estela plateada de hebras entrelazadas formando una prenda que,antaño sin ningún significado de muerte, para ellos era la señal de que sus vidas estaban a punto de acabarse. La prenda ondeaba al viento que se había levantado junto con las llamas de la guerra. No había piedad en su alma, ni en los fieros ojos amatista que escudriñaban en lontananza,el panorama que había creado el mismo. ¿Quién podría detenerme?,pensaba, pues yo soy el azote de aquellos que subestimaron el poder del pueblo rojo. -¡Yo soy el grito de pavor que hace vibrar vuestras aterrorizadas gargantas!¿Me creéis ahora,escoria? Necios, esto es lo que pasa por no creer. Por no rendiros ante mi! Las llamas avanzaban hacia la masa penitente, quemando su piel y desprendiendo el olor característico. Los gritos resonaron en la noche del Apocalipsis. Y el,de grandes ojos de piedra preciosa, orquestaba a sus condenados"


	2. El Flautín y el Banjo

**_Vuelvo con otro episodio de Hetalia. Espero que os agrade. Cualquier crítica es recibida siempre y cuando se mantenga el respeto en todo momento._ Los personajes no me pertenecen y está concebido sin ánimo de lucro**

Caía la noche,dejando paso a lechosos jirones de luz blanca que anunciaban la llegada de un nuevo día en Anglos,el último reducto de hombres y mujeres libres del azote de la guerra. Aislada de todo contacto con el resto de los continentes, la isla se alzaba en un mar contaminado por la radiación,lamiendo y erosionando los acantilados que delimitaban su territorio. Desprovista de la vegetación esmeralda que la poblaba en el pasado, el peñón estéril albergaba a otras formas de vida, supervivientes de la masacre que el Diablo Rojo había desatado sobre el resto del mundo. La resistencia inglesa liderada por un hombre viejo,muy viejo, se levantaba para ponerse a trabajar en la reconstrucción de las armas que poseían. Y aquel hombre anciano pero de una apariencia que dejaba de lado toda su senectud, observaba las labores de sus subordinados tocando un viejo instrumento tubular metálico;un flautín . La melodía que producía era estridente, pero de esperanza a los soldados, empeñados en reparar y mejorar el armamento del cual disponían.

Uno de los ojos verde onyx de aquel hombre rubio de prominentes cejas pardas,estaba surcado por una fea cicatriz sin sanar que tapaba con una mugrienta gasa oscura a modo de parche,lo que le daba un aspecto de siniestro fantasma pirata. Bueno,no difería mucho de la imagen que había promocionado por los siete mares siglos atrás cuando, amparado por las patentes de Corso y la bendita gracia del Rey,había saqueado y abordado flotas enteras de navíos enemigos a toque de zafarrancho. Lo que quedaba de aquel corsario maldito,temido por las coronas dominantes, no era más que un esqueleto vestido con deshilachados trozos de piel arrugada por el tiempo y tan zurcida y usada como el viejo uniforme verde de franela que exhibía ante su tropa. Y a pesar de la imagen tan lamentable que daba de cara a los que le seguían, todo el mundo respetaba su presencia y sus dotes musicales.

Aquel amanecer, Arthur Kirkland, capitán general de la resistencia de Anglos, se había puesto a reflexionar,mientras tocaba su flautín, en como llevaría a cabo el gran golpe de gracia contra los traidores que habían comenzado todo aquello. En especial,contra él. Aquel rubio de mirada angelical que resultó ser al fin y al cabo un demonio más al servicio de la Muerte Roja. Cada vez que recordaba como Alfred Jones, arrasó toda su isla reduciendola a escombros y ceniza, cómo había chamuscado su piel, riendo sin parar con carcajadas que recordaban a un torrente de agua cristalina fluyendo rápido , simplemente un sudor frío recorría su espalda y todo el se estremecía.

-Señor, mis hombres en el departamento de comunicación han detectado un mensaje radiofónico.-era el teniente coronel de la armada. Se había acercado a el con el semblante pálido. Arthur alzó la vista y se incorporó con dificultad hasta ponerse a su altura.

-Lléveme hasta él.- el teniente coronel le agarró del brazo para guiar su torpe cuerpo tierra adentro hacia uno de los refugios excavados en la deteriorada piedra,con una entrada en forma de media luna,que le recordaba a los antiguos refugios de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Allí los soldados trabajaban con complejos sistemas informáticos y los radares de siempre. Uno de ellos se acercó a los dos recién llegados,realizó un saludo marcial que ambos correspondieron y procedió a explicar en qué consistía lo que habían encontrado.

-La señal es algo débil. Procede de un comunicador de radio con capacidad de retorno de onda. Si le habla,capitán general, podrá responder a través del mismo canal que hemos abierto. -el soldado acercó una silla y Arthur se sentó en ella frente a una pantalla que transmitía la imagen de una raya de color galvánico, moviéndose de arriba a abajo. Se puso los cascos y activó la señal. Al instante un torrente de notas musicales procedentes de un instrumento de cuerda inundaron su sistema auditivo.

-Desconocemos qué es ese sonido algún tipo de música folklórica de hace dos siglos én hay alguien cantando,la voz de un hombre. -se apresuró a aclarar el teniente coronel. Sin embargo, pensó Arthur, esos hombres no se habían dado cuenta de lo que realmente significaba,de la horrible connotación que ese mensaje portaba. Su semblante se petrificó en una mueca de pavor. Su cuerpo,se congeló a excepción de sus manos que temblaban por el miedo.

-Eso ,caballeros...es Alfred Jones tocando el banjo.-las palabras murieron en su boca. Al mismo tiempo, los soldados detuvieron su función y en silencio se acercaron hasta su capitán general,aterrorizados por el anuncio que acababa de hacer.

-Eso es imposible- dijeron unos.

-No puede ser- decían otros tantos.

-Pero capitán, Jones fue hundido por nuestras fuerzas aéreas en el Mar del Norte hace diez años cuando la Tercera Guerra acabó.-replicó el teniente coronel. Arthur presionó el botón del comunicador para abrir la línea. Se apresuró a contestar.

-Intimidarme con tu bazofia de música es lo mismo que una hormiga intimide a un león con sus tenazas.-dijo Arthur con odio. Al instante la música ceso y una voz cantarina contesto al seco comentario del británico.

-¡Vaya, vaya Arthur! ¡Qué sorpresa tan enorme me das! Hacia mucho tiempo que no hablábamos.¿Cómo estás? ¿No estás aún lo suficientemente destrozado?-la voz de Alfred hizo cundir el pánico en el barracón de comunicaciones.

-¡Fuiste destruido por nuestra Armada!-Arthur montó en cólera por aquellas palabras-Bastardo,¿cómo pudiste escapar?

-¿De veras no lo averiguaste,Iggy? Te creía un tipo más perspicaz, pero veo que estaba errado. Nos infiltramos en vuestro sistema de radar y cambiamos los códigos del enemigo por los de aliados vuestros, mientras nosotros,a varios kilómetros de distancia esperábamos el contraataque. ¿No te pareció extraño que la armada española no regresará con vosotros,después de la batalla relámpago? -el americano rompió en carcajadas mientras Arthur se agarraba el pecho e intentaba reprimir las lágrimas que escapaban de su ojo sano. Alfred escuchó los sollozos del receptor.- Oh vaya,¡lloras, mi querido amigo! Pensaba que habías olvidado como se hacía. Después de todo, eres aquel de corazón de piedra, infranqueable como los muros de tus castillos.

-Voy a acabar contigo,Alfred. Y cuando lo haga, quiero que veas como te arranco el corazón del pecho con mis propias manos y lo pisoteo mientras la luz demoniaca de tus ojos se apaga.- las palabras de Arthur eran puro veneno, pero no logró el efecto que esperaba, pues Alfred guardaba otro as en la manga.

-Me temo que voy a tener que tirar por tierra tus planes,querido y sádico compañero. En este momento, mis submarinos nucleares están rodeando tu isla y vamos a proceder al bombardeo de vuestras hemos hecho invisibles a vuestros sistemas de detección a la vez que hemos pinchado vuestras comunicaciones. Si intentáis huir de la isla,lo sabré. Si intentáis pedir refuerzo a los países supervivientes, también lo sabré.Tenéis una semana de vida para despedir a vuestros seres queridos...

De pronto,a Arthur se le ilumino la mirada,fija en un punto en el infinito. A Alfred se le había escapado un detalle que podía tener una importancia vital en el futuro; no estaban solos. Calló su descubrimiento mientras esbozaba media sonrisa para si.

-Subestimas el poder de mi ejército, América. Siempre lo has hecho y por esa misma razón,tuviste que pasarte a las líneas del enemigo que una vez en el pasado junto conmigo,juraste destruir. ¿Te gusta ser la ramera oficial del Diablo? Creía que tu eras el héroe, no el traidor.- Aquel comentario enfureció a Alfred,como Arthur esperaba.

-¡Escoria,el único villano de esta historia no es otro que tú,Kirkland! ¡Fuiste tú quien me traicionó a mi,mientras que yo te había dado todo lo que poseía. Había llegado...a querer tu compañía. Y me destruiste! ¡No me hables de amenazas ni de deberes para con tu pueblo,querido compañero! ¡Ahora estoy con alguien que realmente aprecia mi trabajo! ¡Y tu estás sólo! ¡Y pienso arrasarte y quemarte hasta que no me quede munición!¡Porque en el pasado te quedaste sólo por tu orgullo así que ya sabes que todo lo haces vuelve a ti con el doble de intensidad. Me menospreciaste con tu altivez y arrogancia. Ahora el águila te hará pagar!-en ese instante,el americano corto la comunicación y Arthur tiró los cascos en un arranque de ira. Resoplando se acercó al teniente coronel.

-Exijo una reunión con los generales de división y que diseñar una vía de comunicación indetectable. Mientras tanto,suelte a las palomas con el mensaje de socorro,son demasiado pequeñas para ser interceptadas.

-Pero señor,China ocupa toda Europa septentrional. Pondremos en peligro nuestra misión.

-¡Debo arriesgarme!¡No discuta mis órdenes y mande soltar a las palomas!-rugió Arthur,cual león que ve amenazada su autoridad. El teniente coronel se apresuró a ordenar un"a vuestros puestos" a todos los soldados y salió fuera del barracón,seguido por Arthur que se detuvo en medio del gentío,pensando aún en las palabras de Alfred,mientras se secaba los restos de agua salina que había caído de su lagrimal,rodando mejilla abajo.

Sacó su flautín y volvió a soplar aquella marcha de los granaderos británicos, esta vez con menos fuerza que anteriormente. No podía compartir aquel secreto con nadie,pero ya no se sentía poderoso...después de todos aquellos años de guerra,Alfred seguía siendo su punto flaco. Por una parte se alegraba de que estuviera vivo,pero por otra parte debía aniquilar su presencia en la tierra si el mismo quería sobrevivir.A parte, las palabras que había pronunciado,en gran parte,eran ciertas,puesto que cegado por el deber y por su orgullo,había había tratado fatal a aquel que en el fondo quería con todo su corazón y su alma,pero se negaba a reconocer¿Qué hacer ante aquella situación? Ni siquiera la música del flautín le ayudaba ya a encontrar la respuesta.


	3. Resurrecto

**Bueno, ya llegó el siguiente capítulo de la saga que estoy creando de Hetalia. Espero que os guste mas o menos que los anteriores. Para aquellos que han preguntado con anterioridad si iba a haber parejas, las habrá pero es necesario que los acontecimientos se desarrollen un poquito más, así que tened algo de paciencia. Si más dilación...**

La dresina avanzaba por los raíles produciendo un sonido quejumbroso y metálico, como si le costara seguir hacia delante. Los soldados subían y bajaban a un ritmo constante la palanca que hacía que aquella tartana adquiriera velocidad,pero el esfuerzo era insuficiente porque las vías no estaban bien engrasadas. Aquel camino estaba en desuso a causa de la radiactividad que predominaba en el ambiente. El agua se colaba como un sumidero, por la permeable superficie e inundaba los conductos periféricos de Untenburg, la ciudad bajo tierra en la antigua Berlín. Los antiguos túneles del U-Bahn alemán, englobaban al último reducto de civilización europea en la tierra. Varios países convivían en relativa armonía,conservando sus idiomas y costumbres hacinados unos con otros bajo una manta de mugre y excrementos difícilmente depurables. Los niños ya no jugaban; las mujeres ya no reían y los hombres sin fuerza vital se amontonaban en las bocas de los túneles montando guardia ante la amenaza de un enemigo fantasma que tal vez jamás volvería a atacarles. Sólo había un país que permanecía con una actitud férrea frente al enemigo; Alemania seguía en pie.

Su ejército seguía entrenándose y fabricando maquinaria a base de material del metro que transformaban en artefactos de muerte. Habían excavado con tuneladoras grandes cavernas donde fabricaban lo necesario para resistir,como si la era de los panzer hubiera vuelto a su cultura. Alemania fue uno de los países que más bajas tuvo en la Tercera Guerra Mundial y uno de los que más sufrió los efectos de la radiación en su situación geográfica, junto con Polonia, Holanda y Suecia. Murieron tantas personas que la tierra llegó a escasear a la hora de enterrar a los caídos. Y los vivos,como los muertos,buscaron cobijo en el frío y húmedo subsuelo, lejos de todo lo que habían conocido;de las comodidades del hogar,menaje, sueldo y del ocio. Al país que más le costó adaptarse a la vida carroñera o por el contrario a la desalmada reconstrucción armamentista fue a Italia. Se le concedió el privilegio de sobrevivir a una tasa muy elevada,ya que los italianos, acostumbrados a una vida tranquila,al guirigay fiestero de los fines de semana y las fiestas familiares y religiosas, tenían muy poco espíritu guerrero. Todo eso cambio cuando finalizó la guerra y llegó el periodo de tregua. Los supervivientes de la parte norte del país se encontraban con un descontento general para con sus vecinos los del sur. Las quejas eran constantes,las rebeliones interminables y la intimidación mafiosa por parte del territorio hermano era insostenible a pesar de que vivían en un complejo de cavernas separadas para evitar un conflicto aún mayor. Los norteños pactaron un día a las doce de la noche según marcaban sus relojes, la aniquilación total de lo que denominaban el refugio toscano. Feliciano Vargas,capitán general del Norte de Italia se encontraba en aquella reunión. Y,en contra de su voluntad,tuvo que votar a favor de la matanza de su hermano. ¿Cuál fue el motivo? La crisis energética.

Suiza,otro de los países supervivientes que estaba fuera del radio de Untenburg pero conectado a través de canales subterráneos que unían ambos territorios, tenía la única fuente de energía disponible tras el agotamiento parcial de los recursos por el holocausto nuclear. El denominado acelerador de partículas era la fuente que suministraba luz y calefacción a los países bajo tierra vecinos y tenía el monopolio del servicio prestado. Su energía era prácticamente inagotable pues el choque continuo de las partículas en movimiento proporcionaba un flujo de retroalimentación que no cesaba jamás. Esta era la razón de peso para que los invasores chinos no tocaran aquellos lares. En caso de hacerlo y si Suiza se veía amenazada, provocarían en el acelerador una reacción en cadena que llegaría a destruir todo a su paso. Por miedo,este país poseía el poder casi absoluto en todas las tomas de decisiones que se llevaban a cabo. Y por esto Feliciano mató a su igual. Vash Zwingli estaba dispuesto a entregar a Alemania el material necesario para formar una resistencia poderosa a cambio de la mitad de los beneficios. Romano se opuso ante una nueva guerra y no quería doblegarse sólo porque le amenazarán con quitarles la electricidad si el no obedecía al mandato. Nunca llegó a convencerse de lo que había hecho ni tenía una justificación clara,pero aquel día Feliciano entró en el recinto toscano junto con su pequeño ejército y aniquiló a todos los habitantes. Descargó además un torrente de metralla en la cabeza de su hermano. Durante años se dijo a si mismo que lo había hecho por su pueblo. Pero en el fondo de su ser los demonios de su egoísmo lo torturaban día si y día también. Había velado antes por los deseos de Ludwig Beilschmidt que por los motivos de Romano,sangre de su sangre a pesar las rencillas que tenían, para no ceder ante la presión suiza. Tal vez si hubiera obrado como mediador,si hubiera alcanzado un acuerdo,Italia del sur seguiría existiendo y el germano no hubiera llegado a los extremos que llegó.

El traje antirradiación que Feliciano llevaba puesto no era suficiente para ocultar aquel aura de tristeza que siempre lo envolvía. Ya no era aquel joven despreocupado y débil que entonces había sido. Hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado de agitar la bandera blanca. Su rostro y cuerpo se había curtido al mismo tiempo que adquirió más palidez por la falta de luz natural. Había logrado más masa muscular y se había vuelto más alto y corpulento gracias a los entrenamientos de Ludwig. Sin embargo, hacia tiempo que el alemán ya no le entrenaba. Ya no interactuaba prácticamente con casi nadie. Se había encerrado en unas cavidades excavadas a pico y pala, adentrándose en la tierra y no había vuelto a salir desde que Suiza le concedió el material necesario para su plan maestro. Italia era el único que lo visitaba con la frecuencia que le permitían sus propios asuntos. Pero aquel con el que se citaba ya había dejado de ser su amigo. Sus conversaciones se limitaban a breves frases y monosílabos de cortesía. Ludwig había dejado de mirarle a los ojos puesto que nunca apartaba la vista de su trabajo y no sonreía. Las comisuras de sus finos y agrietados labios se habían curvado hacia abajo por la falta de costumbre después de tantos años sin alegría en su vida. Pero Feliciano seguía junto a el a pesar de todo. Al fin y al cabo era lo único que le quedaba y lo único que conocía. Pero a pesar de los sentimientos de amor que tenía hacia el, no podía sacarlos a relucir o mostraría un signo de debilidad que haría que todos acabaran con su mando. El amor es para débiles. Desmontó del vehículo con dificultad a causa de la poca movilidad de su traje y, se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta un puesto de guardia mientras la dresina retrocedía hasta perderse en la oscuridad del túnel. El puesto protegido por paredes de hormigón, custodiaba una entrada del mismo material para evitar un contacto directo con los efectos de aquel mal. Llegó con las manos en alto en señal de paz. Los oficiales salieron de su puesto con los mismos trajes que Feliciano llevaba.

En alemán, le hicieron un reconocimiento y cuando vieron que estaba todo en orden le dejaron pasar a la cavidad superior abriendo la puerta con un sistema de palancas. Accedió a un túnel donde tuvo que quitarse el traje,desnudarse dejando al descubierto sus cicatrices y su cuerpo tonificado, y ser duchado por chorros de agua irónica que degradaba los posibles restos nocivos. En cueros, se acercó a una estantería de acero provista de monos blancos de trabajo,se puso uno de ellos y entró por completo en la estancia circular. Un hombre rubio, alto y de constitución atlética,se encontraba sentado en medio de la sala. Por las paredes había largos tubos transparentes pegados a ellas,como serpientes que confluían en un mismo sistema. Un complejo aparato de bombeo enganchado a un tanque de vidrio semejante a un ataúd era el objeto de atención del hombre que analizaba ,algo encorvado.

-Ciao, Ludwig.- Feliciano términó de secarse el pelo y se reunió junto a el sin mirarse siquiera. Había empezado a llamarle así cuando Romano murió. Ya no había amistad no quedaba nada de lo que antes fue.

-Ha empezado la recomposición celular.- dijo Ludwig a modo de saludo y con un extraño tono metálico. Feliciano decidió mirarle a la cara y enfrentarse a la verdad que había intentado evitar desde que sus encuentros comenzaron. La mitad del cuerpo de Alemania era un cuerpo cibernético de mandíbula cuadrada y un ojo proyector de color rojo hombre,mitad máquina. Esa era la verdad de las cosas y la máquina ganaba terreno al alma humana. La otra parte del cuerpo estaba en el tanque sometida a los procesos que se estaban llevando a cabo en los tubos del compartimento.

-Mi parte y su parte. Ese era el trato. Suiza esta cumpliendo pero el resultado no esta siendo el esperado. Y mis prótesis robóticas me duelen...-Seguía trabajando,realizando cálculos en la computadora del tanque. La mitad era un cuerpo ya formado de un hombre,pero sus rasgos no estaban bien definidos. Sólo se podía adivinar su corto pelo de color blanco. El resto de la cara estaba borroso. A Feliciano le daba todo aquello,ganas de vomitar.

-Es inhumano-replicó.

-Es lo que hay. Quiere un ejército y tendrá a su líder. El más poderoso que ha visto el el pueblo...-las palabras apagadas de Ludwig salían de su boca, programadas como su otra parte corporal. Feliciano cambió la rutina de su encuentro y se acercó a su compañero, poniéndole una mano en el hombro de carne. Aquello sobresaltó por primera vez en mucho tiempo al germano y alzó la vista para observar como Feliciano se mordía el labio para reprimir lágrimas a la vez que las náuseas que estaba regurgitando en su garganta.

-¿Qué haces?¿Por qué me tocas?-preguntó Ludwig violentamente incorporándose de su austera silla y agarrando al italiano del cuello de su mono con su puño ciborg. Italia ahogó un grito y evitó en todo momento el contacto visual.

-¡No sacrifiqué a mi hermano para que tu te dividieras destruyéndote a ti mismo! ¡¿Desde cuándo somos los perros de ese tipo?!¡Eres...o eras...Alemania, per l'amor di Dio!

Alemania no dijo nada. No sabía que decir. Era cierto lo que decía. Se había sacrificado a un hermano para resucitar a otro. E Italia tal vez fuera el país que más estaba sufriendo en todo este asunto. Pero era su deber. Las vidas eran necesarias si se quería alcanzar un bien mayor. Se aproximó al otro sintiendo su atropellado aliento en la cara. Ludwig había olvidado el tacto de la respiración de Feliciano, al igual que sus abrazos y las caricias que le dedicaba cuando ambos dormían juntos en el pasado. Algo se estaba descongelando dentro de su ser. Sintió que iba a perder los nervios, y eso para su templanza alemana era un error fatal que no debía cometer.

-Es el deber...¿A qué has venido?¿A detener nuestra última esperanza de sobrevivir?

-¡He venido para que recapacites!¡Si lo devuelves a la vida...¿Qué garantías tenemos de que el no se convertirá en una amenaza?!

-¡Es mi hermano!

-¡El que murió era el mío! ¡¿Y sabes por qué?! ¡Por ti! Lo aniquilé por ti. Porque siempre he sido fiel a ti...

-Nadie te ha pedido semejante acto irracional para conmigo...-Alemania quería hacer daño a Feliciano con sus palabras en contra de su voluntad. Pero sabía que si el continuaba tirándole los trapos sucios,no podría soportarlo y se derrumbaría. El italiano,con los ojos como platos, no lo soportó mucho más y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Ludwig se ablandó y con lentitud, lo abrazó con la fuerza característica que no se había desvirtuado con los años. Esto pilló por sorpresa a Feliciano y se aferró a él como un gato se aferra a un tronco para no caer al río.

-Los merodeadores del núcleo de Untenburg han encontrado unas palomas cerca de aquí. estaban muertas pero portaban un mensaje cifrado en las patas. He venido para decírtelo. No se de donde procederán pero creo que no estamos solos,Doitsu...-sollozó Italia algo más calmado. De pronto la computadora pareció volverse loca y empezó a emitir pitidos estridentes y chasquidos ininteligibles.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó asustado. Alemania se deshizo rápidamente del abrazo y volcó su cuerpo sobre la urna. Las partes estaban ya formadas. En ese instante el hombre albino abrió súbitamente los ojos dejando al descubierto unos iris rojos del color de las rosas,del fuego. De la sangre despiadadamente arrebatada.


	4. Capítulo 3: Kreuzestod

_**Llegó ya el capítulo tres. Me gustaría dedicar el capitulo a Rinoa, porque ha estado ayudándome con ello todo este tiempo, además de las bonitas reviews que me ha dejado. Como podéis comprobar, es mucho mas devastador que el anterior capítulo redactado, pero ya va cogiendo forma la historia.**_

_**Posiblemente aparezcan los nórdicos mas adelante. Los que me preguntabais si iba a aparecer España, lamento desilusionaros, pero no creo que vuelva a aparecer. No obstante se le mencionará de vez en cuando.**_

**_También_**_** espero que os guste el nuevo aspecto de Ivan,acorde con el contexto apocaliptico. Su aspecto tiene una explicación que ya pondré más adelante**_

_**WARNING: Gore, Alto contenido sexual, terror y angustia**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Kreuzestod**

El ejército chino ocupaba Europa del este, además de Hungría, República Checa, Eslovaquia, y la Península de los Balcanes, obligando a los supervivientes a servir a su ejército, con provisiones que cultivaban bajo tierra. Hongos, pequeños roedores y carne porcina era la dieta habitual en el rancho.

Rusia había creado una alianza con China y América. La función que tenían los supervivientes para el primero y el último no se limitaba solamente a la de aprovisionamiento. Era preciso que las mujeres más hermosas sirvieran a los soldados de la estepa y el nuevo mundo. Eran sometidas a violaciones por los soldados de ambos países sedientos de sexo, con la testosterona por las nubes. Y el producto de esos atroces encuentros se desechaba gracias a rudimentarias técnicas de aborto que prostitutas de los países subyugados llevaban a cabo por una ración más de comida que sus iguales. Los rusos las denominaban "Akusherki". Era el país que se encargaba de nombrar a estas mujeres dignas del cargo, puesto que debían de someterse a procesos de deshumanización similares a los de sus soldados, aunque de inferior categoría. Acompañaban a las tropas y, cuando caía la noche actuaban en los campamentos. Llegaban incluso a extraer los fetos de semanas, sin anestesia o medidas de higiene que mantuvieran a la madre con vida. No les importaba nada salvo cumplir con su deber y poder llevarse algo de comer al concluir la jornada.

En el sector húngaro, la Akusherka superior Elizaveta Héderváry se encargaba de las operaciones con esclavas sexuales austríacas. Tenía contacto directo con las autoridades de la coalición así como su homóloga en Bielorrusia, Natalya Arlovskaya. Pero este tipo de contacto era ínfimo pues no era de suficiente confianza para el Diablo Rojo. No se doblegaba tan rápidamente a las órdenes como lo hacía Europa del Este. A pesar de la atroz labor que desempeñaba, Elizaveta quería creer que aún poseía algo de dignidad y libertad para desear y exigir lo que considerara oportuno. Aunque, nada más lejos de la realidad. Sabía que si se negaba a ejercer de Akusherka, su cabeza no duraría mucho sobre sus hombros.

Aquella noche le llamaron inmediatamente después del incidente. Fue instantáneo, como si todo hubiera estado planeado para acabar con la poca entereza que aún conservaba en su interior. Había ido a presenciar la labor de sus compañeras en uno de los campamentos bajo la capital austriaca. Tras bajar al subsuelo, el sonido de gemidos, súplicas e intensos y lacerantes orgasmos llegó hasta los oídos de Elizaveta. Trató de mantener la calma. Se frotó las manos, como ejercicio personal de relajación, y siguió a los soldados rusos que la escoltaban hasta una sala, atravesando sillones, sillas y mesas ocupadas por los sudorosos cuerpos de hombres y mujeres que mantenían un rítmico baile de posturas y actos que hacían erizar el vello de la piel a la Akusherka. Muchas veces, fruto de una locura interna que salía a la luz cada vez que presenciaba estas sucias orgías, había deseado entregarse por completo a ellas, y gemir de placer bajo el suelo de las ruinas de Viena. Pero luego, acordándose de su misión, abandonaba todo pensamiento obsceno y se concentraba en emplear bien su tiempo y su esfuerzo en provocar abortos. Hacía tiempo que sus lágrimas, provocadas por dar muerte a estas criaturas no natas, habían dejado de aflorar en sus tristes y cansados ojos. Su ánimo estaba igual de marchito que sus ojos, no sólo por el horror que tenía que contemplar cada día. Era esa misma rutina la que destruía su energía corporal a cada segundo que pasaba.

Fue aquel episodio, lo que le hizo aflorar el fuego de nuevo en sus pupilas. Lo que le hizo cuestionarse de nuevo, cuál era su papel en aquel periodo de falsa tregua.

Cuando entró en la sala, topó de lleno con un caos que no estaba previsto. Varias Akusherki intentaban doblegar a una pobre víctima que no se estaba quieta y poseía una fuerza corporal superior a muchas de las escuchimizadas mujeres de aquel devastado territorio. La fémina había enloquecido y se tiraba a morder a sus captores. Lograron reducirla un momento, próxima a Elizaveta, que permanecía con gesto hierático contemplando la escena junto a los soldados rusos. Estos comenzaban a impacientarse y si veían que era imposible hacerla abortar, le volarían la tapa de los sesos.

La víctima, escupió a los pies de la Akusherka y, con palabras emponzoñadas por el odio dijo en alemán:

- Héderváry , Edelstein grüßt Sie (Héderváry, Edelstein te saluda)

Los soldados no tuvieron la necesidad de asesinar a la prostituta, pues Elizaveta se sorprendió a si misma empuñando su revólver y apretando el gatillo, temblando con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Un chorro de sangre salió de la frente de la mujer e impregnó parte de la mejilla derecha de la húngara. Pero no le causó tanta impresión como el mensaje que le había transmitido instantes antes. Aquello era absolutamente imposible, básicamente porque ella pisaba suelo austriaco. Si él continuara con vida tratando de formar una resistencia o un gobierno, lo hubiera sabido en el acto. Y sin embargo, aquella mujer le mandaba saludos de él, de aquel frágil y patético señorito con aires de aristócrata consumado.

Se percató de que en el harén se había hecho un silencio sepulcral. Giró la vista para descubrir el por qué y se topó con el capitán del ejército chino, Yao Wang. Con el pelo largo recogido y su pequeña estatura, tenía cierto aspecto de mujer. Sin embargo, era más sanguinario que muchos de los hombres que aquella noche cerrada habían ido a visitar el lupanar. Ocultos en las sombras de su gorra cuartelera, sus rasgados ojos negros escrutaban a Elizaveta.

-Haga el favor de acompañarme. El General desea hablar con usted inmediatamente.

Comenzaron a temblarle las piernas. Una descorazonadora sensación de desasosiego invadió su pecho y trató de evitar que el revólver se le cayese de las manos a causa de los nervios. Había oído bien; el General deseaba verla. Pero eso sólo podía significar que; o había hecho algo mal o había cometido un acto mucho peor que mal. Y el señor Braginski no le gustaba que le hicieran esperar a la hora de aplicar sus castigos. Cuanto más tardará en aparecer mayor sería el dolor provocado. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Elizaveta siguió a Yao, atravesando de nuevo a los grupos de humanos mudos tras el acto sexual. Deseaba mentalmente que volvieran a sus quehaceres y dejaran de prestarle atención como si aquello se tratara del paseíllo de la vergüenza. Salió a la superficie ataviada con un abrigo largo negro de piel de algún animal extinto años atrás y una máscara antigás básica. En silencio, capitán y Akusherka, caminaron por un yermo panorama urbano. Siguiendo la cuenca del seco río Danubio, Elizaveta comenzó a perderse en los recuerdos del pasado cuando caminaba por aquel mismo lugar de la ciudad que rezumaba opulencia imperial por todos sus rincones. Bloques de pisos blancos como la nieve de los Alpes, torreones y cúpulas del color del óxido de cobre, bañados por la luz del sol y majestuosos palacios mezclados con el soto monte del valle. Todos ellos combinados con las obras de ingeniería náutica y terrestre más avanzadas. Contemplando las ruinas de todo lo que fue, Viena aún transmitía aires de grandeza como aquel hombre de tez pálida y cabellos morenos con el que una vez estuvo casada aunque ya apenas recordara nada de aquel periodo. Transmitía admiración pero poco más, pues no era el hombre ideal con el que ella había esperado contraer matrimonio. Pero las circunstancias obran milagros frente a la adversidad y contra todo pronóstico hacen tomar decisiones imprevistas, ya sean o no erróneas. Existía un mal mayor en aquellos tiempos que luego irónicamente, fue desmantelado bajo las órdenes de un líder procedente de aquel país a mediados del siglo XX. Aquel líder había puesto fin a la existencia de un país y un ejército que siglos atrás había resultado ser el más poderoso e invencible de todos los tiempos. Pero, ¿realmente Roderich Edelstein había querido eliminar la presencia en Europa del único hombre que soportaba su irritante y cursi comportamiento? ¿En que se diferenciaban entonces los amigos de los enemigos?

-Saluda a tu superior - la voz y la mala pronunciación del ruso del capitán chino, sacó a la húngara de sus cavilaciones.

Se encontraba frente a la catedral de San Esteban o Stephansdom, nombre popular del templo. Tras pasar la verja de acceso y situarse frente al Pórtico de los Cantores, una de las entradas al domo, esperó a que el Diablo Rojo descendiera las escaleras con aquella parsimonia que lo caracterizaba. Vestía su abrigo de piel gris ajado manchado con antiguos restos de sangre reseca. Su larga bufanda descolorida también llevaba la evidencia de sangre en sus tejidos. El iris de sus ojos había perdido parte de la tonalidad de su amatista. Invadían las células oculares, pequeñas ramificaciones lechosas o azuladas según la zona del ojo por el que se mirara. Su pupila tenía un círculo plateado en la parte exterior y el conjunto del ojo se volvía vidrioso a la luz solar .Sufría, por ende, una extraña dilatación de los vasos sanguíneos y la materialización del rojo producto de la hemoglobina.

-Bog s toboy- saludó marcial, con una fórmula de cortesía semejante a un salmo "Dios esté contigo"

Elizaveta se llevó la mano a la sien y saludó de igual forma. Después permaneció como una roca, esperando las declaraciones del estepario.

- Te he mandado venir para comprobar que tu estancia aquí y el territorio que se te ha asignado es de tu agrado.- de repente soltó una carcajada hueca y su sonrisa que aparentemente transmitía docilidad, se volvió maquiavélica. - Bromeaba, he venido a hablar contigo acerca de una irregularidad que vienen cometiendo tus mujeres desde hace dos años.

-¿De qué se trata, pues, mi señor?-preguntó Elizaveta con sincera incredulidad.

Ivan Braginski tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante para denotar la maldad de su persona. Enfatizando cada palabra que salía de su boca, habló a la mujer como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

-Ya sabes que tengo dicho que no me gustan los traidores, Liza. Akusherki de tu sección están evitando la práctica de abortos a mujeres austriacas y han llegado a liberar a prostitutas. -apoyó su pesada mano enguantada en cuero negro en el hombro de Elizaveta que tembló intentando evadirse de su mirada.- ¿Quieres acaso repoblar Austria con tus sucios trapicheos a espaldas del Gobierno? Querida mía, oh mi querida Akusherka, cuan equivocada estás. Y ya conoces como funciona nuestra eficiente organización. Aquellos que están equivocados, son ineficientes en su trabajo o incluso, no prestan un buen servicio de colaboración reciben un merecido castigo.

Iban a matarla. Sólo rezaba para que no fuera un castigo demasiado largo.

-¿Tiemblas, pequeña? Oh, no hay razón para ello. No puedo castigar sin pruebas concluyentes. Por eso te he llamado. Para contrastar versiones. Acompáñame a dentro. Quiero enseñarte una bonita obra de arte. -hizo un gesto invitando a la húngara a entrar por el gran marco del portón desaparecido de la catedral. Yao Wang les seguía en la retaguardia con su escuadrón cuidando que la húngara no tratara de fugarse. La pálida luz del amanecer se filtraba por los huecos abiertos en la piedra, fruto de la devastación producto de las armas y las bombas caídas en la urbe. Atravesaron la nave principal y llegaron al altar donde se alzaba un poste creando una sombra inmensa en el suelo de mármol. Alguien agonizaba allí arriba, gritando improperios a la par que pidiendo auxilio. Elizaveta se acercó para ver que ocurría. Y cuando descubrió lo que escondían las sombras que formaban lo que quedaba de cúpula alrededor del poste, cayó de rodillas vomitando bilis, a causa de la repugnancia contemplada.

El poste era una cruz hecha a partir de los maderos reciclados de los bancos utilizados para rezar. En su parte superior y adherido a ella con varios clavos, se encontraba el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre muy familiar para ella. Lo dantesco de aquella crucifixión era lo que habían hecho con la piel de su espalda. Rasgada por la mitad, habían clavado las dos partes estirándolas para que llegaran a los brazos y dándoles forma de alas. De la espalda chorreaba la sangre bañando el cuerpo principal de la cruz, cayendo uniformemente al suelo.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerle esto?-preguntó Elizaveta entre arcadas.

-Bueno, como ya te dije no me gustan los traidores ni aquellos que no colaboran propiamente con la justicia. De modo que Dios se encarga de juzgarles como se merecen. Es un ángel, ¿ves? Pero caído. Ha ido en contra de su señor. No quiere revelarnos como ha sobrevivido durante todo este tiempo ni tampoco que movimientos se están llevando a cabo en Untenburg. Dios mío, "Untenburg ". Que idioma más repugnante. -se acercó al lábaro y llamó como si de una puerta se tratara.- ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro invitado de honor? ¿Estáis cómodo, señoría? Oye, mira un momento aquí abajo...eso es, ten cuidado no muevas mucho tu espalda, no sea que te lastimes. ¿Ves quien ha venido? Tu querida Elizaveta. ¿A qué es maravilloso? Está aquí para oírte cantar, querido ángel...

-¡VETE AL INFIERNOOOO!-aquel grito dirigido al capitán maldito fue tan terrible que hizo estremecer incluso a los soldados eslavos.

-Jaja, vaya hoy no estás muy por la labor de contribuir. De modo que tomaré eso como una sentencia dirigida a tu amada compañera sentimental. Procede, Yao.-ordenó Ivan abandonando la escena con paso lento, silbando una melodía. Una marcha bélica.

Elizaveta no tuvo tiempo apenas para reaccionar, porque la bala que atravesó su cuello fue tan rápida como el percutir del gatillo de la pistola,preciso e impecable. Por lo menos no ha sido doloroso, pensó antes de desplomarse en el suelo, mientras Roderich gritaba al ver la escena y enloquecía por el dolor que experimentaba su cuerpo mutilado y su alma resquebrajada.

Cuando el chino y el ruso abandonaron la catedral dejando al austriaco muriéndose en la cruz. Roderich perdió la noción del tiempo y no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que llegó a la catedral una extraña figura ataviada con un ligero traje anti-radiación. Había tratado de no dormirse, porque sabía que si lo hacía ya no tendría oportunidad de despertarse. A parte de eso, el cadáver de Elizaveta en avanzado estado de descomposición le impedía cerrar los ojos. El hedor de su sangre y del cuerpo de la mujer se hacía insoportable para su fina pituitaria.

No sabía cómo iba a acabar escapando, porque no había medio humano que pudiera utilizar para bajar. Nada hasta que la desgarbada forma vino un día y comenzó a desmontar la cruz hasta llegar a los clavos que le impedían moverse. En un estado de moribunda semiinconsciencia, Roderich preguntó el nombre de su salvador, que lo había depositado junto al cuerpo de la húngara. Este se quitó la máscara un segundo y dejó que el aristócrata contemplara atónito el rostro de Francis Bonnefoy.

-¿Sorprendido? He llegado yo sólo hasta aquí y me ha tocado el premio gordo, juju. Por lo visto la dresina del pasadizo de la catedral funcionaba. Es una suerte que haya podido encontrarte.- como un carroñero, comenzó a hurgar en los bolsillos de la Akusherka con el objetivo de encontrar algo de valor para intercambiar por munición.- Les partisans se pondrán muy contentos.

Aquel tono de voz no convencía para nada a Edelstein, que trató de incorporarse sacando fuerzas de flaqueza.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Necesito armamento. Y tú eres una bonita moneda de cambio. Que mejor que destituirte y ocupar tu lugar. Sería dueño del estado tapón y Untenburg tendría que proveerme de lo que yo pidiera. ¿Qué dices? Estamos escasos de muchas cosas, mi querido señorito. Y yo soy mucho más benévolo que el que te ha hecho esto.

Bien cierto era que Roderich estaría en cualquier sitio mejor que allí. Pero se negaba a morir a manos de un francés comecarroña. Buscó a tientas en los bolsillos del pantalón de la mujer algún arma mientras Francis estaba de espaldas, consultando sus efectos personales de su macuto. Encontró el revólver con el que Elizaveta había asesinado a una de sus seguidoras y, apuntando lo mejor que pudo, disparó a la cabeza del partisano. Cuando el cuerpo se hubo desangrado en el suelo tiempo después, el austriaco se incorporó tratando de ignorar el lacerante dolor que se había apoderado de todas sus articulaciones. Despojó a la Akusherka de su ropa y con ella, se hizo vendajes para las palmas de sus manos, de sus pies que apenas podía apoyar y, finalmente, de su espalda, tratando de reestructurar la piel que caía rota por sus brazos. Por último se puso el traje anti radiación y echó un último vistazo a los cadáveres que dejaba atrás. Era culpable de ambas muertes. Héderváry había perdido la vida por no cooperar con el enemigo. Bonnefoy había perecido por su propia supervivencia. ¿Cabía remordimiento en el corazón de Roderich? Para sorpresa de muchos, no lo albergaba para nada. Digamos que, había llevado a cabo su bonita venganza que planeaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que nunca se había atrevido a hacer. Ambos muertos habían hecho sufrir tanto a Austria en el pasado, tanto bélica como sentimentalmente, que no tenía ningún reparo a la hora de sentirse bien consigo mismo por haberlos visto perecer. Tenía un dolor más intenso en el que concentrarse.

Si Francis no mentía, los pasadizos secretos a ojos del enemigo serían una perfecta vía de escape hacia Untenburg. Su dolor le apuñalaba a cada paso que daba pero logró llegar hasta el pasadizo oculto que el francés había dejado a la vista moviendo parte de uno de los pilares labrados que mostraban imágenes de santos en la piedra.

Encontró a tientas los raíles y la dresina que llevaba adherida una linterna halógena. Era automática de modo que no había que no había que hacer fuerza de empuje con palancas. Arrancó el vehículo y dejo su cuerpo caer sobre su fría superficie metálica. El trayecto hasta la capital alemana bajo la tierra iba a durar, pero si su estado de inanición se alargaba no podría sobrevivir mucho más tiempo. Sin embargo sabía que no debía subestimar sus capacidades.

Porque muchos que habían dudado de su poder en el continente habían acabado siguiendo sus órdenes.

La última vez que lo subestimaron, el imperio austriaco acabó dominando Europa casi en su totalidad. Aunque de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Recuerdos que se volvían más nítidos por el dolor y la sed de venganza.


	5. Capítulo 5: Jesko,perrolobo

**Este capítulo va a tratar sobre dos de los países nórdicos. Quiero agradecer la colaboración en cuanto a labor informativa sobre nombres y demás a Kali, pues soy inexperta con las pairing de estos países. Cualquier critica es bien recibida.**

**Quiero puntualizar también la banda sonora que he utilizado y que recomiendo escuchar. Una bonita música que podéis encontrar por Youtube perfectamente; el misterio de las voces búlgaras.**

**Muchas gracias y espero que os guste. los personajes no me pertenece y la historia está concebida sin ánimo de lucro. **

* * *

La alarma había comenzado a sonar por el recinto de hormigón, semejante a un estadio de fútbol. Aquella polis de nombre Mänsklighet en el antiguo distrito de Mariesberg en Estocolmo, daba cobijo a los habitantes con mejor posición social durante y después de la guerra. Había otras infraestructuras similares repartidas por Suecia, pero ninguna tenía los sistemas de comunicación y seguridad como lo tenía aquel lugar en la tierra. Pagaban altas tasas para el suministro eléctrico que compartían con Untenburg, pero preferían aquello antes que verse sumidos en la oscuridad de las demás polis. Todo estaba impoluto y bien cuidado, los transformadores fluviales aún funcionaban por lo que en periodos en los que Suiza se negaba a proveerles, utilizaban ellos su propia energía proveniente del río contaminado que atravesaba la capital.  
Sin embargo,existía un grave problema que hacia tambalear al sistema de protección. Una lacra que el director de la policía interna,el teniente Berwald Oxenstierna no podía erradicar.  
Tras la radiación, muchas especies de plantas y animales supervivientes, mutaron su estructura genética variando su fenotipo y por ello, su aspecto físico. Los grandes se volvieron colosos, los pequeños, miniaturas. También ocurrió al contrario y a veces incluso, no paso nada. Sin embargo,hubo una especie mutante que, no sólo varió en aspecto, sino que desarrolló su inteligencia y su agresividad. Eran los lobos esteparios de Siberia que habían migrado hasta Suecia, movidos por la imposibilidad de vivir en la yerma tierra de hielo a causa de la destrucción extendida gracias al Diablo Rojo. Para mantenerse con vida, habían desarrollado un tremendo apetito por el ganado porcino que los supervivientes de la Europa septentrional guardaban celosamente bajo el suelo. Con su nueva inteligencia, conseguían burlar los sistemas de seguridad e infiltrarse de forma sigilosa por los túneles subterráneos y daban con el premio.  
Había sido así durante años hasta que el teniente Oxentierna decidió reforzar la protección del ganado y no dudó en acabar con la vida de los lobos que se sobrepasaban. Fue fácil durante un tiempo hasta que apareció un enemigo mucho más fuerte que los demás.  
Los lobos tenían una estructura jerarquizada matriarcal, donde una loba madre de un cachorro, era el alfa. El animal en cuestión era un extraordinario ejemplar, superior en estatura a todos sus subordinados; de pelaje blanco como la nieve y ojos del color de la sangre intimidaba a todos aquellos soldados que habían osado enfrentarse a ella, ganándose el respeto humano y el de uno en especial; el del comandante Køhler. Cada vez que el tipo rubio de mirada alegre se encontraba con la criatura, no podía hacer otra cosa que contemplarla en todo su esplendor. La había bautizado con el nombre de Stjerne( estrella).  
Un día,desobedeciendo las órdenes de su superior, se dirigió a los subterráneos con un cuchillo como única arma. Su objetivo era encontrar a toda costa a la loba blanca y poder así estudiar su comportamiento para sus estudios biológicos. Encontró la cavidad que habitaba y sin hacer ruido se internó ella para dar con una gratificante sorpresa. La loba tenía un niño. Un pequeño cachorro de apenas dos palmos de altura. Se había levantado de su lecho mientras la madre dormía y curioso, había acercado su hocico hasta Mathias que, acuclillado, sacó un trozo de cecina de cerdo y se lo tendió para que comiera.  
-Ey, pequeñín. Así eso es, eres un buen chico.-el danés acarició la cabecita del animal y este, juguetón intento morderlo con su boca sin dientes.  
Las visitas se sucedieron. Mathias alimentaba al pequeño animal con las sobras del día, mientras la madre dormitaba sin enterarse. El pequeño lobo, se mantenía cómplice del humano que hacia todo lo posible para que su presencia pasara inadvertida. Había incluso impregnado sus ropas con el olor corporal de un lobo que el mismo en su laboratorio había fabricado con la ayuda del pelaje de la criatura.  
Mathias no sabía que durante varias semanas desde el inicio de la amistad con el lobito, había sido observado por la fiera mirada de Berwald, el sueco, oculto en las sombras. Este, estaba empeñado en eliminar al jefe de la manada y a la descendencia que tuviese. De modo que se había convertido en una ciega obsesión para él acabar con la plaga lobuna.  
Llego el día del desgraciado accidenté que el danés cometió y puso en peligro su vida por una inconsciencia.  
Confiado, no se había puesto las pieles que lo camuflaban para la loba blanca. El lobito se acercó a el como tantos otros días de atrás listo para recibir su ración de comida. Pero algo fallaba. El cuerpo de la madre no se encontraba en su lugar habitual de descanso.A pesar de poseer una mejorada inteligencia, seguían siendo animales de costumbres. El problema es que tuvo muy poco tiempo para reaccionar y darse cuenta de este detalle. La loba se había incorporando gruñendo al intruso que osaba acercarse a su hijo mientras el cachorro ladraba, intentando rebajar la gravedad de la situación. Asustado, Mathias trastabilló y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Iba desarmado y no tenía ninguna intención de hacer daño a ninguno de los seres. Pero también quería sobrevivir.¿Qué haría?¿Cómo se salvaría? ¿Iría alguien en su socorro?  
No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Una sombra que se interpuso entre el humano y la hembra, atravesó el tramo de distancia con una especie de lanza que clavó en el pelaje del animal, hundiendo su punta hasta el corazón. La loba aulló y emitió un alarido de dolor. En el acto, se desplomó con un sonido seco y el suelo se vio teñido con un charco escarlata.  
Berwald Oxentierna, con un brillo sádico en sus ojos, volvió su cuerpo ataviado con su uniforme azul marino hacia el cachorro, dispuesto a exterminarlo.  
-¡Detente, no lo hagas!-Mat agarró la cintura del teniente y le desvió de su trayectoria tirándole al suelo. Forcejearon furiosos,fuera de si; sobre todo el danés que no podía concebir las dimensiones de tamaña traición por parte del sueco.-¡La has matado!¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!  
-¡¿Es que no recuerdas lo que les hicieron a los demás?! ¡Eran los siervos del Diablo, y ni siquiera el mismo pudo controlarlos. Tino y el resto murieron por ellos que no tuvieron ningún tipo de piedad. Y yo tampoco pienso tenerla!  
-¡El cachorro no tiene nada que ver. No puedes matar a una inocente criatura sólo por lo que ocurrió en el pasado!-Mat no cabía en si de cólera. Le apartó de un puñetazo y rodeo al cachorro en sus brazos,que lloriqueaba desconsoladamente.  
Berwald apuntó con su lanza al danés. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre.  
-Si te interpones entre el y yo,estas contra mi. Y no tendré más remedio que matarte.  
-Hazlo. Ten la valentía de hacerlo porque entonces me demostrarás que no hay ninguna diferencia entre aquellos que osaron masacrarnos y tus ansias de matar a seres que no tienen la culpa del terror infligido por sus padres.- en el semblante de Mat no cabía miedo ninguno. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a la muerte, aferrado a sus ideales. Por eso el sueco tembló, desconcertado. Matar a su propio compatriota. Si era capaz de hacer una cosa así...dios sabía que era lo que podría llegar a hacer por ese deseo irrefrenable de devolver la vida a aquellos que la había perdido tiempo atrás.  
Apartó la lanza y dio la espalda al chico que respiró aliviado.  
-No quiero volver a ver a ese engendro. Encárgate de el. Pero si veo que sigue los pasos de su madre, no esperes que vuelva a retroceder en mi decisión.-dicho esto desapareció en la oscuridad de los túneles. Mat no se dio cuenta de un detalle; el lobo había observado la partida del sueco con un brillo de venganza en sus ojos. Esto no sería importante de no ser porque el único animal capaz de experimentar aquel deseo de hacer sufrir a alguien de su misma o diferente especia, de una manera calculada, era el ser humano. Pero claro,el no era un lobo cualquiera.

El lobo creció hasta llegar al metro ochenta de altura. Era un magnífico ejemplar de pelo blanco nube, con los mismos ojos que heredó de su madre muerta.  
Køhler, lo había encerrado en una jaula cerca de su laboratorio y allí había crecido, aislado de los de su raza, volviéndose loco entre cuatro paredes de hormigón sin ver la luz del día. El danés mandó expresamente alimentarle y sacarle de la celda cada día un rato a unas instalaciones botánicas para que hiciera sus necesidades, hasta que se hizo tan grande que no se atrevió a tocarlo más.  
Tenía un continuo dilema; si lo dejaba libre, atacaría el ganado como lo hizo su predecesora y Berwald lo mataría. Si lo mantenía encerrado durante más tiempo, el pobre animal se moriría demente.  
Pero el humano no sabía, que el, con su perfecta inteligencia, ya había diseñado un plan de fuga.  
Por eso, la alarma había comenzado a sonar por el recinto de hormigón, semejante a un estadio de fútbol. El perro lobo, tras su turno de comida, y con un previo y exhaustivo conocimiento de lo que había más allá de su celda, mordió la mano que le daba de comer. El animal arrancó de cuajo el brazo derecho de Mathias. Y mientras este caía al suelo de rodillas, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa y la repentina adrenalina corriendo por sus venas que iba a parar al torrente de sangre que desprendía el muñón, el lobo huyo galopando hacia la salida. Sorteó a varias personas apalancadas en los muros de la polis, atravesó corriendo varios pasillos. El brillo de sus ojos rojos no paso inadvertido a los guardias de la zona que dieron la voz de alarma y rápidamente el cuerpo de seguridad se desplegó hacia todas las entradas. Berwald, buscó con la mirada a su compañero pero no lo encontró. Esa fue razón suficiente para mandar evacuar un sector de la polis y hacer uso de su antigua moto, su más fiel compañera en la guerra.  
Localizó al mamífero de proporciones descomunales y lo persiguió, armado con una ametralladora, disparando munición.  
-¡Muere,asesino!-gritaba el sueco,desesperado porque las balas parecían rebotar en el espeso pelaje de la bestia.  
el macho estaba asustado y no tenía ninguna intención de matar a ningún humano. Hasta que se dio cuenta de quien le perseguía y giró su cuerpo para enfrentar la asesina mirada del humano que se aproximaba a el a toda velocidad.  
-¡BASTA,DETENEOS!- una voz desgarradora surco los pasillos e hizo que el sueco perdiera el control sobre su moto, cayera al pavimento y la moto saliera disparada para derribar al can salvaje. Berwald,magullado alzo la vista y vio a Mathias que lo ayudaba a levantarse. El otro era un torniquete que había hecho con una vieja sábana limpia para detener la hemorragia. Jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver al danés. Aunque le sacara de quicio, sin el, sabría que su vida se le haría insoportable. Lo abrazo tan fuerte, que sintió metafóricamente como se fusionaba con el cuerpo del otro. Besó su frente.  
-Estás vivo...pensé que...  
-Si piensas que puedo morir es que no me conoces lo suficiente.- se deshizo del abrazo del sueco, y pálido por la falta de sangre se aproximo al lobo que se incorporaba con el rabo entre las piernas como avergonzado,herido en su orgullo por haber sido derribado por un simple artefacto como ese.  
-¡VETE,VETE Y NO VUELVAS JAMÁS. WAAAAAAAAAH!- grito con intención de ahuyentarlo. El lobo, pareció arquear una ceja. Los soldados se hicieron a un lado para que este pudiera huir, plenamente desconcertado.  
Berwald, tomo a Mathias que estaba a punto de desfallecer.  
-¡Necio inconsciente! ¡Has dejado que se escapé!-recrimino el sueco a su amigo. Mat con una amplia sonrisa le contestó.  
-Me lo tengo merecido. Nunca enjaules a un espíritu libre.  
-Pues ese espíritu libre tendrá su merecido. No saldrá impune de esta. Sólo le estoy dando ventaja,porque voy a cazarlo.  
-Bert,¡¿te has vuelto loco?!  
-Si tu no tienes amor propio,otros tendrán que tenerlo por ti...  
-Pero...  
-¡Ni se te ocurra replicarme. Todo esto es por tu culpa!- Berwald dejó que unos enfermeros se ocuparan del danés.-llevadlo a las camas y aseguraos de que no mueva no un ápice de su cuerpo. Voy a tener que terminar el trabajo que el empezó.

No podía mover nada salvo los blancos párpados que cubrían sus rojas esferas oculares. Por eso fue un logro que al cabo de tres horas lograra incorporarse un poco en la camilla donde se hallaba tendido, junto a su hermano Ludwig y a aquel somormujo italiano, Feliciano.  
-¿Dónde me encuentro?-el albino se masajeó los músculos lentamente con sus entumecidas manos.  
Ludwig comenzó a explicárselo grosso modo, y Gilbert no hizo más preguntas, no le importaba no saber todo de repente. Un pensamiento fugaz se materializó en su mente.  
-Wo ist Roderich?  
Los visitantes de paciente se miraron sorprendidos.  
-No lo sabemos...pero ¿por que quieres saberlo?-pregunto Ludwig extrañado.  
El prusiano tardo unos instantes en contestar. Una oleada de sentimientos había invadido su corazón y era difícil discernir que era realmente lo que sentía. Apretó los puños con fuerza y chasqueo la lengua,incómodo. No quería dejar que sus emociones saliesen a la superficie. Era frío como el hielo, la perfecta máquina de matar que Ludwig se había empeñado en crear, y debía demostrar que sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano. El querer era algo banal, algo superfluo, no así la culminación de su arte y maestría a la hora de guerrear.  
¿Por que había ido a parar su mente hasta esos rincones? ¿Por que querer a ese estúpido aristócrata ?  
-Porque le odio.- fue lo único razonable que se le ocurrió decir, cosa que al parecer tranquilizo a ó ante aquella reacción de su hermano que había echado tanto de menos.-Y quiero que pague por lo que me hizo en el pasado.  
-El no tuvo prácticamente nada que ver,Gilbert...  
-Tú por lo menos te has esforzado en devolverme lo que me pertenece, que es mi ejército. Pero él,el muy desgraciado se habrá olvidado por completo de mi...¡¿Pero por que demonios os estoy contando esto?! ¡Largo de mis aposentos!- sus palabras, aunque infantiles, fueron dichas con un tono autoritario que heló la sangre del joven Mediterráneo.  
Feliciano se toco la cicatriz que surcaba su cara,dubitativo.  
-Yo no pienso irme hasta que nos digas cuales son tus planes, después de lo que te hemos contado. Además,esto es zona compartida con otros enfermos. Tendrás que acostumbrarte  
-¡Ja,ja! ¡¿has visto que poco respeto me tiene este?! Dile que se vaya,no le tienes bien domesticado,Luddie.- respondió Gilbert con descaro.  
De pronto,chillidos de terror surcaron la enfermería de Untenburg. Algo se aproximaba hacia ellos sembrando el caos a su paso. Se oían camillas volar por los aires, enfermeras y enfermeros huyendo y pacientes gritando atemorizados por una furia que se aproximaba a ellos.  
El animal de métrica impactantemente gigantesca,derrapó en la zona de convalecencia del recién formado Gilbert. De su brazo chorreaba sangre fresca de algún desgraciado que se había cruzado con él. Sentía rabia. El animal venía furioso de algún lugar donde se le había tratado irrespetuosamente, pensó el albino con curiosidad,ladeando la cabeza mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de la criatura. Ludwig protegía a Feliciano contra la pared y gritaba a su hermano que se levantara y se mantuviera a salvo junto a el. Pero el teutón hizo oídos sordos a sus órdenes y con grandes esfuerzos,logró ponerse en pie y avanzar agarrado a la cama hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el lobo. Este había dado varios pasos hacia atrás, y la rabia inicial había dado paulatinamente a sorpresa. Se había dado cuenta de que no era el único que poseía aquellas enrojecidas esferas de fuego. No sabía que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Pero sentía por aquel humano una tremenda fascinación. Tal vez fuesen...¿iguales?  
-Este animal es noble. Si ha venido hasta aquí es porque el destino así lo ha querido.-anunció Beilschmidt en voz ó la mano y el lobo,que jamás había sido tocado sin su consentimiento,salvo para ser rescatado de la ira de Oxentierna,se dejó tocar por aquel humano de igual nobleza. La gente que se encontraba allí con ellos no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo enmudecidos.-Jesko...te llamare Jesko y me vas a obedecer,perrolobo. Ahora vete por donde has venido y espera a que me recupere y te llame, como tu amo que soy.  
La bestia refunfuño por aquel calificativo tan poco digno,pero no se atrevió a contrariarle. Abandonó la enfermería y se tumbó a la entrada de uno de los túneles atemorizando al personal.  
por otro lado, en la zona médica, los pacientes aún se recuperaban del susto. Ludwig, respiraba entrecortadamente y Feliciano se había aferrado a su parte humana y ciborg con las uñas.  
-¿Que demonios era eso?-preguntó el italiano,con pavor.  
-Mi nueva mascota- dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa de pillo.- y te puedo asegurar que voy a domesticarla mucho mejor que como mi hermano hace contigo, "cavaliere"  
-¡Abran paso!- aquella voz de un médico anónimo rompió la tensión que se había adueñado de la estancia. Gilbert pudo ver como a su lado arrastraban una camilla con ruedas, tres médicos ella, descansa a el cuerpo en muy mal estado de un hombre pálido y moreno, bien proporcionado, pero con graves indicios de mutilación en su carne.  
Estaba con vida,pues boqueaba intentando pedir ayuda para calmar su dolor. Ludwig y Feliciano fueron a su encuentro desde la cama de Gilbert hasta la suya porque habían averiguado de quien se trataba. Gilbert no lo supo ver a la primera, pero cuando vislumbró el lunar bajo su mejilla,sintió como algo vital se le rompía dentro de su cuerpo. No podía creer las secuelas de tortura que mostraba el infeliz de Roderich y el aspecto tan lamentable con el que lo habían encontrado.  
Quería situarse junto a él, cogerle de la mano e infundirle fuerzas. Deseaba besarle, volver a sentir aquellos labios de la más alta alcurnia depositar un beso sobre los suyos propios,oh cuánto lo había anhelado.  
Pero,¡ni hablar! el no podía dejar que le vieran cometer tamaña absurdez y mostrar emociones propias de las chiquitas que jugaban con sus muñecas en los primeros tiernos años de infancia. No era sólo por la timidez de que lo vieran mostrar amor y de ver como aquella situación se le escapaba de las manos. Era su propio orgullo prusiano. Su nobleza, su porte.¿Besar? ¿Acaso eso tenía valor para la guerra y para su profesión? Estaba entrenado para dirigir matanzas,por favor. Todos aquellos pensamientos eran intolerables.  
Con mirada altiva y ante el italiano que lo contemplaba desconcertado porque no se unía a su hermano y a él junto al borde de la cama de Roderich, se tumbó en el lecho, se tapó con la manta y dio la espalda a los presentes, malhumorado.


	6. Capítulo 5: Deshonra

**El capítulo que viene a continuación no estaba previsto, pero se me quedaban muchos cabos sueltos si no lo escribía de modo que aquí esta. Es triste porque expresa en parte lo que siento ahora por el mundo y por las circunstancias que estoy experimentando. Ese miedo por la incertidumbre, es tan poderoso, que la sola idea de una nueva guerra mundial por los acontecimientos que se están desarrollando en el Este, en Venezuela y en demás lugares de la Tierra, me pone los pelos de punta.**

**WARNING: lenguaje soez**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y está concebido sin ánimo de lucro.**

_Capítulo 5: Deshonra_

Cuando Roderich despertó, limpio de restos de radiación y sangre, y perfectamente vendado, todo a su alrededor era movimiento y prisa. Examinó los vendajes de su cuerpo conmocionado por la gran semejanza que había entre él y una momia del antiguo Egipto. Tenía el torso envuelto en gruesas gasas de algodón , así como las manos y pies, que tapaban los estigmas de la cruz donde había estado durante tanto tiempo.

Observó el equipo nutricional por vía intravenosa que habían conectado a uno de sus brazos. Otro aparato se encargaba de recoger las micciones a través de un sofisticado pañal metálico que le habían insertado, para que no tuviera que levantarse e ir al baño. Pero se sentía sucio. Quería lavarse él mismo y dejar la cama cuanto antes para saber en que lugar se encontraba y si aquello era verdaderamente la ciudad bajo la tierra. Necesitaba incorporarse para tener una mejor panorámica de las circunstancias. Pero estaba demasiado débil como para poder hacerlo por su propio pie.

Es lo más indigno que he tenido jamáspensaba intentando alargar la mano hacia la camilla que tenía a su derecha, sin éxito. Quería llamar la atención de alguien, aunque fuera el enfermo de al lado.

Parecía dormir, aunque, como estaba envuelto en mantas, no podía distinguirlo con la claridad que el deseaba. Alargó el brazo todo lo que le dejaron sus fuerzas y dolor y con brusquedad, tocó las mantas del camastro ajeno.

El enfermo se levantó como un resorte, impropio de alguien que se encuentra en periodo de convalecencia. Parecía igual de desorientado que él.

De repente,Roderich sintió como una sensación de angustia atenazaba su estómago al reconocer la identidad de su vecino.

-No es posible...-dijo con un hilo de voz.

El hombre albino se volvió instantáneamente. Cuando vio al austriaco tendido en la camilla, recordó lo anteriormente ocurrido y le dirigió una primera mirada de desprecio.

-Tú...- el pronombre personal salió de su boca envenenado por el tono de voz.- No me puedo creer que existas aún. ¿A cuántos se la has chupado para mantenerte con vida de esta forma? Menuda escoria.

-Tan vulgar como siempre. Deberías estar muerto.- ante aquella réplica por parte del austriaco, el prusiano salió de su lecho y se subió a la de su compañero de habitáculo, situándose a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

-Yo no puedo morir porque soy tan increíble que la muerte no puede soportarlo. ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí, querido señorito? Para liberar a los débiles como tu de la tiranía de Ivan Braginski.-soltó Gilbert con sobrado tono de orgullo.

Pero Roderich, lejos de parecer divertido con la temeraria actitud del albino, había ensombrecido su semblante con preocupación. Beilschmidt frunció el ceño.

-Was?-preguntó este.

-¿Vas a enfrentarte a aquel que te torturó hasta la muerte?¿Cómo sabes que esta vez podrás con él y no pasará como antaño?- Roderich era sincero en sus sentimientos lo que descolocó al prusiano. Agarró al austriaco por el cuello y le asestó un puñetazo ciego de rabia. Roderich intentó reprimir las lágrimas sin éxito. Pegó un alarido que alertó a los enfermeros más próximos.

-Escúchame bien, pedazo de mierda. El hombre que mandó debilitarme en inicio era de tu país . Y mientras tu te dedicabas a componer canciones de piano en tu palacio ruinoso, yo me debilitaba y Könnisberg era tomada por los rusos.¡Obligaste a mi propio hermano a destruirme paulatinamente!¡ No viniste siquiera a prestar tu ayuda cuando yo más lo necesitaba!

-¿No eras acaso aquel tan increíble que no necesitaba que nadie lo ayudase?-replicó Roderich con gesto mohíno.- La muerte no puede soportar lo increíble que eres,¿cierto?

Gilbert volvió a perder la compostura y le pegó otro puñetazo más fuerte si cabe.

Un grupo de enfermeros del sector alemán se apresuraron en reducirle,apartándole de la cama y tirándole al suelo como un perro que nunca había sido se asustó al ver al prusiano de aquella guisa. Pero incluso de esa forma, les estaba costando someterle debido a aquella fuerza descomunal fruto de su testarudez.

-¡Soltadme, desgraciados! Voy a partiros a todos el cuello como no me soltéis de inmediato!

-¡Gilbert!-Roderich quería levantase del camastro pero no tenía suficiente fuerza en las piernas. Tendió al aire las manos vendadas y Gilbert lo observó, entre escéptico y abrumado.

-No te conviene montar una escandalera.-dijo una voz a espaldas de Beilschmidt que tendido en el frío suelo,giró la vista para saber quien le hablaba.

La soberbia figura de Vash Zwingli se alzaba imponente junto con la hierática figura del alemán y el perpetuo gesto de vergüenza del italiano,que agachaba la cabeza.

Cuando Gilbert lo vio e identifico, sus ganas de matar aumentaron considerablemente.

-¿Que hay?- gruñó el prusiano intentando esconder su desconcierto.

-Veo que tu fuerza ancestral sigue intacta¿Me recuerdas?Soy Zwingli.-dijo Vash sin variar el gesto de su cara de enfado estático.-He venido a hablar para contemplar el fruto de mi inversión en el proyecto de tu hermano y, en segundo lugar para convencerte de que seas mi subordinado.

Aquello fue un duro golpe en el estómago para Gilbert que fijó la vista en Ludwig, esperando una explicación.

-¿De qué está hablando?¿Puedes explicármelo, porque me ha parecido oír que quería que yo estuviera a sus órdenes...

-Gil...yo...-Alemania parecía francamente arrepentido.

-Preví que Ludwig no te mencionaría el tema, por esto mismo que estás manifestando. Así que te lo explicaré de tal forma que lo entiendas a la primera. A cambio del suministro eléctrico y de cierta seguridad aquí en Untenburg,Ludwig se dividió en dos para concebirte de nuevo como mi general del último ejército libre. Ahora me perteneces y actuarás según mis órdenes.

Gilbert fue incorporado por los celadores de la enfermería. Temblaba de ira con la mirada fija en el suelo liso de metal. Se sentía altamente traicionado por su propia sangre pero no quería mirar a su hermano directamente a los ojos.

-Jamás actuaré en nombre de otro que no sea yo mismo. Porque yo no sigo a nadie, sino que todos me siguen a mi. Soy la figura de liderazgo más antigua de todos los tiempos.¿y piensas que voy a darte cuartel para que hagas conmigo lo que te venga en gana? Por mucho que quieras dominarme de ese modo, jamás me postraré ante ti. Porque soy invencible y siempre reaparezco, más fuerte e imprevisible que nunca.¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que tienes algún tipo de posibilidad de someterme a tus deseos?¿Cómo os atrevéis todos a hacer planes sin mi consentimiento y contra toda mi excelsa voluntad?- grito el prusiano enseñando los dientes en señal de amenaza.

-También sabía que dirías eso de modo que por la vía del diálogo jamás podremos convencerte de que lleves a cabo esta tarea. Así que estuve cavilando acerca de toda esta situación y me dije, ¿cuál es su punto débil? ¿Tu propia sangre? Si tal vez, pero hallarías el modo de mantener con vida a tu hermano. Así que tenía que ser algo irremplazable. Alguien que si fuera asesinado, jamás volverías a recuperarlo.- con parsimonia, saco un revólver del cinto de su uniforme y, acercándose a la camilla del enfermo, apunto a la sien derecha del austriaco. Lívido de miedo, Roderich no daba crédito a aquel giro tan brusco de los acontecimientos. Sentía el frío metal rozar su cabeza, mientras el riego sanguíneo hacia que esa zona de su cabeza palpitase. Tum-Tum, tum-tum. Aún seguía vivo, tenía que aferrarse a eso.

Gilbert enmudeció atónito por la traición del suizo que le sonreía triunfal, al descubrirse por su gesto, que Roderich era importante para él.

-Oh,callas ante mis actos. Esto es nuevo.¿Y bien? ¿Es ahora cuando empezamos a entendernos ?- preguntó Vash con una sonrisa forzada.

-Perfectamente.-respondió Gilbert, con un tono siniestro, que puso de punta el vello de la pálida piel del italiano que contemplaba la escena, a punto de la histeria.- Pero creo que no sabes el peligro que corres tratando de intimidarme con este juego de niño pequeño caprichoso. Si intentas tocarle un pelo de la cabeza al señorito, creo que voy a tener que matarte.

Vash palideció mientras Roderich trataba de controlar su manera de respirar.

-Así que no estaba equivocado. Tienes con el unos fuertes lazos de amistad. Mi querido Roderich, no sabes el privilegio que es que el poderoso e increíble Beilschmidt te quiera a su lado. -miro al austriaco con aire sarcástico.

-Te lo advierto. Quítale la pistola de la cabeza, y te juro que sólo te torturare, sin causarte la muerte. -siguió Gilbert con su amenaza.

Ludwig adelantó un paso y se situó al lado de su hermano.

-Gilbert, por favor. Trata de razonar. Únete a nosotros durante un periodo y luego volverás a correr libre...

-¡Ni me hables, ni siquiera te me acerques!¡No se como puedes tener la conciencia tranquila después de lo que me has hecho. Has colaborado con aquel que quiere someterme! ¡Es que no tienes honor ni perdón de Dios. Así que espero que caiga sobre ti el peso de la culpa y la justicia, y te haga sufrir al mismo nivel que yo!- los celadores no pudieron con la fuerza que desato en ese instante, derribándolos, y Gilbert fue a abalanzarse sobre el suizo para desarmarle.

Pero no contó con que Ludwig, detendría su trayectoria con su brazo robótico. Gilbert quedo marcado cuando vio los circuitos cibernético a enrollarse alrededor de su pecho. El ciborg, habló con una voz metálica.

-Quiero que mires lo que he hecho para devolverte la vida, querido hermano. Sólo te pido que por este sacrificio y por la vida de Roderich, hagas caso por una vez de lo que te dicen. Si te sacrificas tu también, se te devolverá con creces. ¿Dudas también de esta promesa?

-Mientes. Mientes como todos...

-Eres la mitad de mi. Ergo no puedo traicionarme a mi mismo. Te doy mi palabra, así que por favor, cálmate y haz lo que te dice...-una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del alemán. El albino la percibió en su hombro y destensó sus músculos, agachando la cabeza, como una bestia derrotada. Zwingli retiró el cañón de la pistola de la sien del austriaco, enfundándola de nuevo con gesto de satisfacción.

-Tu plan de trabajo será un entrenamiento intensivo militar. Además se te someterá a una mejora de tu sistema epidérmico. Te vamos a hacer indestructible, Beilschmidt. Por mucho que traten de dispararte, tu piel se regenerará y no sufrirás ningún tipo de cicatriz.

-¿Y que hay del valor de las heridas de guerra?- preguntó el prusiano con una sonrisa cargada de tristeza. Nadie le respondió a su pregunta.

Roderich no soportaba ver como su grandeza se extinguía bajo un muro de hielo que había empezado a crear en ese instante. Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, ya lo había vivido anteriormente. Se encerraría sobre si mismo y no querría escuchar palabra alguna de él. Preferiría la soledad, antes que la compañía de aquellos que le habían llevado a la situación de contenerse y ahogar su espíritu de liderazgo por encima de todos. Ya tenía asumido que nunca le perdonaría por haber tenido que sacar a relucir lo que sentía por él, y exponer su debilidad social a un hombre sin corazón, como lo era el suizo. Aunque claro; todos los líderes que se encontraban en aquella estancia,lo habían perdido hacia mucho. Recordó la escena con Francis y se confirmo a si mismo sus propios pensamientos.

-Llevaoslo.- ordenó el suizo con un gesto autoritario de su mano. Antes de desaparecer, Gilbert dirigió al austriaco una mirada de desprecio absoluto, que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo, hasta más adelante cuando se volvieran a juntar para despedirse quizás para siempre. Sin embargo adelantar los acontecimientos al lector es un error imperdonable, y por eso se debe continuar el hilo de esta historia con una lógica continúa, lineal. No se debe dejar escapar ningún detalle.

Eso es lo que pensaba Roderich al elaborar, la mentira de que el ejército partida no francés se había quedado sin general por culpa del Diablo Rojo y no de el, frente a su escaso público. Ludwig y Feliciano le creyeron horrorizados por los hechos que acababa de relatar. Y Vash asintió conforme con la información.

-Han empezado a moverse, creando un cerco alrededor de nosotros. América, según el mensaje que hemos recibido, también ha amenazado a los supervivientes de Inglaterra, o Anglos como se hacen llamar ahora. Pero me temo que no vamos a poder hacer nada por ellos...

-Dejadme ir a mi.- se ofreció Feliciano.- aún me queda la flota del Adriático. Dos fragatas que pueden hacer la labor de evacuación de los habitantes.

-Es demasiado peligroso.- dijo Ludwig con gravedad, afectado por las palabras de Gilbert, aún cuando este ya se había marchado.- no podemos arriesgarnos a perder unidades. Y tampoco permitiré que pongas en peligro tu vida por una misión imposible.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- intervino Roderich, mirando con desconfianza al suizo que tenía la última palabra.

-Esperar un milagro. América sería incapaz de destruir a su madre patria, incluso tras haberse vuelto uno de los enemigos más poderosos...

-¿Y si es una trampa? ¿Por que Anglos pide nuestra ayuda y nosotros deberíamos dársela? El no nos ayudo durante la guerra y al final quedo aislado en comunicación. Inglaterra se volvió ermitaña.

-Lo mismo que nosotros.-replico Feliciano, con tono de reproche. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, también somos parias en este desierto de radiación. Y nuestro ejército no es más que el ejército de los aislados.

El aristócrata meditó las palabras del italiano. Tenía razó un ejército de marginados. De desamparados. Y Vash no podía haber elegido mejor a su líder.


	7. Capítulo 6: Oh,Danny Boy

**Quiero agradecer la colaboración de Sugu y a Sally al ayudarme a intentar plasmar en mayor o menor medida,la psicología de Arthur. Por favor, pido que nadie se escandalice por el contenido y que sea comprensivo con lo que lee. Aunque toda crítica es bien digo porque puede herir la sensibilidad. **

**Warning: violación y lenguaje soez.**

**Los personajes no me pertenece y está concebido sin ánimo de lucro**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Oh, Danny Boy

Los americanos se preparaban en el interior de los monstruos nucleares. Fatuas sombras negras recorrían las salas de máquinas, presurosas por llevar a cabo las labores de administración y la comprobación de eficiencia en los cañones que iban a disparar contra los acantilados de Anglos. Interconectados por su red de comunicación submarina, Alfred despachaba recados y empleaba toda su fuerza vocal en ordenar y dirigir a su tripulación de 100 subacuáticos.

En su cuello se destacaban las venas hinchadas por la rabia e impaciencia que le suponía la espera, como si de un perro hambriento que es privado de su premio por su amo, se tratase. Sus amplias manos, se movían frenéticas comandando sin cesar, a diestro y siniestro. Preparábase él mismo en su camarote para vestir sus macabras galas. Botas negras como los tordos y altas cual torres, pantalones bombachos oscuros, chaqueta con botonadura de plata y sutiles hombreras, y su cuartelera que se encasquetó con desgaire en el cráneo poblado de rubios cabellos. Se abrochó el cinturón del cual colgó envainada, una blanca de clase florete,que ya había llevado en épocas pasadas, difusas en sus recuerdos bélicos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado navegando? ¿Tenía ya la edad suficiente como para conocer cada gota de agua que, reciclándose cada año, había pasado de estar en el cuerpo del hombre más desconocido a formar parte del vasto océano en un ciclo ininterrumpido? Él así lo creía. Había visto nacer y morir a sus soldados, les había visto reír y llorar y reproducirse durante décadas con bellas señoritas de todos los colores. Les había amado a todos ellos por igual, pero aquel amor tan monótono y repetitivo había podido con su cordura.

De Alfred Jones ya no quedaba más que una banal carcasa juvenil de atractiva apariencia, alterada por extraños surcos en su piel de un tono oscuro, como vetas de petróleo. Su creencia en la bondad del ser humano se había disipado como la bruma mañanera en las vegas de los ríos o las gotas de rocío evaporadas a la tibia luz del amanecer. El mismo había caído en la más oscura de las desgracias, varios años atrás cuando, traicionado por el que creía su más fiel compañero que no se había atrevido siquiera a desmentir las sospechas infundadas sobre el, había atacado las tierras británicas que Arthur Kirkland gobernaba. Pero ha de quedar claro, que fue porque antes ya había sido reducido por la mano del inglés.

Las tropas de la nueva Anglos, antes Inglaterra, habían atacado la costa Este de los Estados Unidos, vertiendo en el mar, litros de crudo que rápidamente se extendió a lo largo y ancho de playas, cabos y calas, cubriéndolo todo a su paso y destruyendo la fauna y flora autóctonas.

Alfred se encontraba allí, aquel fatídico día en el que se decidió llevar a cabo tal matanza del medio natural. Y la de aquella mujer con la que había convivido desde los años sesenta. Josephine Mae, se llamaba. Mujer alta, rubia y bien proporcionada como las muñecas Barbie. Sin embargo, tuvo que pasar bastante tiempo para que el americano se diese cuenta de que aquella señora era de todo menos la estereotipada muñeca que reflejaba los valores de una buena y obediente ama de casa. Tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la Guerra de Corea y los rockabillianos cincuenta, Alfred no tenía trabajo, ni sustento ni techo donde poder guarecerse. Las conferencias en el ejército sobre la estrategia llevada a cabo en las blancas playas de Normandía, pronto dejó de interesar a los jóvenes soldados que aspiraban a un reconocimiento mayor que el de aquella generación que ,sin haberlo querido ,se había visto inmersa en un inmenso campo de muerte. Padres de familia, jóvenes con prolíficas carreras universitarias o incluso, hombres que buscaban en la guerra la razón de su existir, habían perecido sin merecerlo, y sus descendientes daban la espalda, tratando de volverse indiferentes ante el horror que el americano les presentaba en sus charlas, con voz ronca y un rictus de dolor que se materializaba en su rostro al verse obligado a recordar. Indignado por la situación, abandonó su puesto de trabajo, pero al hacerlo, sus superiores le coaccionaron hasta tal punto de dejarlo prácticamente en la miseria más absoluta. Se vio obligado a mendigar por el noroeste de su tierra. Lo poco que ganaba al día lo distribuía en barritas de chocolate diarias y una llamada semanal por teleconferencia a Inglaterra en cabinas de teléfono. Siempre era la misma cantinela.

-Necesito dinero, Iggy...- era una vergüenza para él ,solicitar ayuda económica a la tierra de la cual se había independizado siglos atrás. Pero era eso o la más agónica de las muertes. Arthur Kirkland que vivía en el condado de Kent en una gran pero austera mansión, aprovechaba aquellas llamadas para echarle en cara su inconsciencia y su falta de previsión.

-¡Eres un impulsivo, Alfred. Teniendo el trabajo que tenías y sabiendo como están las cosas ahora, vas y lo rechazas. Pero no te bastaba con eso. No, tenías que hacerte el gallito delante de los del consejo, alegando que no querías saber nada de ellos ni de su forma de adoctrinar a tus soldados! ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!

-En mi dignidad. Pensaba en mi orgullo y en mis principios. Yo no soy esclavo del poder ¡¿Crees que me gustaba hablar a pobres chicos sobre su funesto destino y que ellos me ignoraran por completo?! Me pagaban una miseria por contar que iban a salir poderosos, cuando la realidad ha sido bien distinta. Sólo tú te pudiste lucrar de la nueva situación mundial ¿Te gusta oírme suplicar desde tu apacible y lujosa morada?¡¿Es lo que querías?!¡¿Volver a oírme pronunciar tu nombre?!

Así se sucedían los días, hasta que llegó andando a Manhattan, atravesando el Houdson por el puente de George Washington, una fría mañana de enero. Nevaba copiosamente y el frío se volvió insoportable. Así que haciendo increíbles esfuerzos por parecer una persona digna, levantó la cabeza y entró en un bar cerca de la sexta avenida. El flechazo fue instantáneo cuando Josephine le atendió. Al ver su deteriorado estado físico y de salud, se ofreció de manera inmediata a cederle una habitación en su apartamento. Apenas tenía fuerzas para replicar, así que accedió a que lo guiara hasta el piso que tenía cerca de Central Park, lo lavara y afeitara su rubia y espesa barba y lo acostara en una cama turca. El americano había percibido en primera instancia un extraño olor procedente del cuarto de baño, como de acetato. Cuando se despertó y se incorporó, ya recuperado, percatose de que no lo había visto salir de la habitación la chica, y abrió el aseo en cuestión. En el centro había un cubil de pequeñas dimensiones que rezumaba una especie de humo negruzco.

-Fabrico bombas. Ya sabes...Tengo que aprovechar mis conocimientos científicos para algo más que no sea preparar pavos de acción de gracias al punto justo de cocción.

Aquel dato desconcertó a Alfred, mientras la hospedadora le relataba parte de su vida pasada. Procedía de una familia bien y poseía conocimientos de química gracias a que estudió en Harvard, puesto que fue hija y alumna modelo en todo lo que hizo a lo largo de su vida. Sin embargo un día se cansó de cumplir las expectativas de su padre, un prestigioso cargo político de allí, de Boston. Alfred pensó que se trataba de otra historia más acerca de la incomprensión paterna, muy propia de los habitantes de los Estados Unidos, y más, después de un conflicto mundial, donde los soldados volvían más protectores para con su familia.

-El sistema es un conjunto de pútridas mentiras y de hipócritas protocolos de actuación.-comentaba la mujer, presa de su propio entusiasmo oratorio.-Por eso hago lo que hago, por todas las injusticias que se están cometiendo. Son pequeñas incursiones al parlamento, nuestro objetivo no se ha especializado en matar personas, sino que creamos un poco de caos. Así que no has de temer por tu vida cuando te unas al grupo. Tú mismo has sufrido la desgracia del sistema. Por eso te pido que te unas a la causa. Si te cogen, pasarás poco tiempo en el calabozo, y más si tienes contactos que te pueden sacar de allí...

-¡Alto, alto, para el carro...! ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que voy a formar parte de este asunto de locos?¿Y como sabes de mi indignación hacia ellos?

La mujer parecía nerviosa, como si quisiera ocultar información, pero se apresuró a contestar a su pregunta.

-Hablabas en sueños. Además tu viniste a mi hecho unos zorros. Así que en agradecimiento, espero contar con tu persona para las escaramuzas.

-Ascienda 20 pies.-ordenó Alfred en el puente de mando del submarino, al timonel. Este obedeció sin réplica alguna y el submarino subió la distancia acordada. Alfred sintió la presión en sus tímpanos, por lo que tuvo que desencajar varias veces la mandíbula y que aquella molesta sensación cesara. El subacuático, rompiendo los frágiles enlaces del elemento líquido, llego hasta la superficie.

-Ponga velocidad de 30 nudos y cuídese de sortear los riscos para no encallar. Estas playas son traicioneras, como aquel que las custodia, timonel.-advirtió Alfred, abandonando su posición.

-Si, mi capitán. -contestó el soldado navegante.

Volvió de nuevo a su camarote y se sentó en uno de los lados de la camilla, mientras retomaba sus dolorosos recuerdos. Josephine Mae y él se volvieron inseparables. Durante el día Alfred trabajaba en el bar de la mujer, realizando vida normal, mientras que por la noche, o cuando tocaba debate sobre el estado de la nación, viajaban a Washington para sembrar el caos con los frutos de sus experimentos químicos. Al rubio todo aquello, comenzó a divertirle, y paso a formar parte de la organización, haciéndose un eslabón indispensable. Participó en toda clase de locuras, incluso llegó a conducir borracho la Volkswagen amarilla que los transportaba de un lado a otro para sus peliagudas misiones. Acuñó el lema de "Bang Bang, Motherfucker" para su grupo terrorista y pronto se hizo un hueco en la cúpula de la organización. Aquellos que estaban a su lado,en los viajes de caravana, escuchaban con atención, las historias de muerte y tinieblas que relatara anteriormente a jóvenes en preparatoria. La diferencia, es que aquellos que parecían los locos y los parias del sistema, fueron los que más se concienciaron.

-¿Pero como es posible que hayas vivido eso, Jones?-preguntó uno de los chicos.-No debes de tener más de 25 años.

Alfred callaba absorto en sus pensamientos, y los muchachos le dejaban en paz, creyendo que habían preguntado algo que no debían. Así proseguía la vida del americano, en un bucle de siembra de terror a las autoridades que no parecía ir a ninguna parte Un día, todo cambió. Un día, lo pillaron con las manos en la masa. Un día...fue apresado y conducido al calabozo, acusado de varios altercados. Aquel día...Alfred volvió a verle, tras las rejas de la celda. Llevaba una típica chaqueta de tweed y el pelo peinado hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto sus pobladas cejas pardas.

-El héroe y señor de las tierras occidentales, es ahora un vulgar anarquista. Te creía maduro, Alfred.

-Como ya me conoces, sabrás de mi facultad para sorprender.-respondió el americano con una sonrisa de burla.

-¿Que haces aquí, bastardo?¿ Regodearte ?

-He venido para informarte de algo. Eres tan descuidado que dejas tu vida en manos de gente que crees conocer. Tu querida amiguita trabaja para el gobierno. Lo de los ataques al parlamento era una tapadera para ganarse tu confianza mientras tu soltabas prenda de los planes que llevaste a cabo en las dos guerras. Te han estado vigilando desde que llegaste a Nueva York porque tu sistema militar es como una mafia. Una vez entrado, ya no puedes salir.-dijo el inglés, susurrando paseándose de un lado a otro, fuera de la celda.

-Mientes.- contradijo Alfred con un tono desgarrador.

-Que poco sabes de tus propios camaradas, querido amigo. Siempre con tu estúpida ingenuidad por delante¿Que harías tu sin mi? Yo también poseo infiltrados dentro de tu organización y se han encargado de destruir los archivos que desvelan tu naturaleza y la mía. La CIA no confía en ti. Por suerte llegue a tiempo y ahora sólo eres un soldado normal y corriente que morirá en la próxima guerra que está a punto de comenzar.

-Tu concepto de ayuda, es tan retorcido como tu alma. Eres un monstruo,Arthur. De la peor calaña que he conocido...

-No querido compañero de viaje.¡TU ERES Y HAS SIDO SIEMPRE EL MONSTRUO! PORQUE TU FUISTE EL DESAGRADECIDO QUE SE APARTÓ DEL LADO DE LA MANO QUE LE DABA DE COMER.-explotó el británico sacando a relucir un genio ancestral, propio de pictos indígenas, que de un ciudadano moderno.

-¿Aún sigues con la misma cantinela, "hermano"? Asúmelo de una vez. Fui más fuerte que tú. Te superé. Escupo sobre la tumba de tus héroes nacionales, porque no hay ninguno como yo. ¡Ninguno! ¡Todos han sido los seres más sanguinarios del planeta!

-¿Y QUÉ ERES TÚ,DESGRACIADO,SINO LA SUMA DE TODOS ELLOS;LA MEZCLA DE LA MUERTE,LA ESCLAVITUD Y LA EXPLOTACIÓN EN UNA PORCIÓN DE TIERRA MÁS EXTENSA? NO ERES MÁS QUE UN REFLEJO MÁS OSCURO DE MI.

En enfrentamiento se alargó hasta que el preso,ciego de ira, pasó las manos por los barrotes y alcanzó la tráquea de Arthur. En su mente sólo estaba el fúlgido pensamiento de estrangularle con todas las fuerzas que sus músculos dispusieran.

Fue separado por los celadores e internado donde sólo un día recibió la visita de Josephine, disculpándose por su mentira. No le habló, ni siquiera le miro a sus ojos suplicantes, expectantes de su perdón. Alfred sólo observaba las manos de la joven donde, pudo percatarse de un tintado detalle; el contorno de un rombo tatuado. Pronto lo olvidó, no tenía ningún tipo de importancia.

Muchas veces vació la petaca de Bourbon durante su estancia en el Mekong, para evitar que la tristeza se lo comiera. Sufrió muchas infecciones a causa de las continuas lluvias que bañaban el selvático panorama de Vietnam, como fiebre tifoidea, gangrena y urticaria de toda clase. Pero no siquiera el lamentable aspecto en el que se encontraba era suficiente para igual lo miserable de su estado sentimental. Acataba las órdenes, como una máquina sin vida, matando incluso a personas inocentes como lo eran las mujeres y los niños. A sus ojos, parecían repetirse una y otra vez las escenas de batallas en las que estuvo presente,mientras rociaba las playas y los campos de cultivo con el peligroso napalm.

No había vuelto a tener noticias de Arthur, y por su bien mental, tampoco esperaba tenerlas. Durante los primeros días, lloró a causa del episodio de la celda y la traición de Josephine; las lágrimas rodaban mejillas abajo hasta caer a la tierra, como simulando las gotas de aquella lluvia pegajosa que calaba sus huesos y no le permitía ver con claridad lo que había más allá de su arma en alto, alerta. Debería estar acostumbrado a las traiciones y sin embargo...sentía su órgano vital desgarrarse una y otra vez, sin aprender la lección que el Destino se empeñaba en inculcarle. Mandó una carta a Josephine, un certificado de defunción falso por correo ordinario, que esperaba que nadie leyera salvo ella. Y tras una amarga derrota en aquel país extraño y lleno de sufrimiento experimentado por ambos bandos, los americanos se rindieron con la cabeza gacha, listos para sufrir toda clase de humillaciones y rebajas sociales en su "motherland".

Para Alfred, que lo había perdido todo y no tenía amigos ni conocidos que pudieran echarle una mano para reincorporarse al mercado laboral, la vida en la tierra que le vio nacer, ya no poseía sentido ninguno el seguir luchando para continuar avante.¿Volvería a mendigar y a ser acogido por una mujer que lo espiaría para vender sus secretos al gobierno? Si ya pasó una vez,¿por que no una segunda; cual era la diferencia? Así que, dolorido en cuerpo y espíritu, se encaminó hacia el único hogar que había conocido en años. Volvió al apartamento de Josephine.

Allí tuvo que enfrentarse a una realidad mucho peor que la guerra que acababa de vivir y sufrir en sus propias carnes; la mujer, había comenzado a acumular basura en su apartamento y a adoptar normas repetitivas de conducta, como despellejarse la piel al rascarse los brazos desnudos con la fuerza de mil demonios. Había perdido completamente la cabeza, de modo que no extraño al joven soldado que Josephine lo confundiera con su fantasma. Había sido muy mala idea mandarle la carta, pero era lo que el sentido común y su buen amado británico le habían aconsejado o más bien, exhortado.

-Si, mi amor. Soy un fantasma. He vuelto para cuidar de ti.- fue una decisión acelerada, pero no vio otra salida que seguirle la corriente a su demencia.

Se quedó a su lado, durante tanto tiempo que perdió la conciencia de quien era, llegando a comportarse como un auténtico fantasma, mientras la solterona Mae envejecía ante sus ojos con el paso de las ía convencida de que sólo ella podía ver al americano, y cargar con la culpa de haberlo traicionado tan ruinmente. En arranques de agresiva locura, le tiraba frascos de diverso contenido, para que se marchara y cruzara al otro lado, para que dejara de atormentarla con su cándida presencia. El, simplemente, dejaba que le dieran de lleno en su pecho o su cabeza. Dormían juntos, uno en frente del otro, mirándose mutuamente antes de caer en la fase onírica profunda. Josephine nunca pudo aceptar el verdadero contacto que Alfred le dispensaba al darle abrazos de buenas noches. Ella justificaba aquel fenómeno como un intenso anhelo de sus besos y caricias y que la mente, se burlaba de ella. Al principio dormían como lo habrían hecho dos amantes. Sin embargo, cuando la diferencia corporal se hizo palpable, cualquiera que les hubiese visto yacer en el lecho, habría caído en calenturientas opiniones, pues tendría ante él la imagen de un típico caso de complejo de Edipo. El tiempo pasó tan lentamente como el martirio de una cadena perpetua. La luz, la brisa de verano, o la nieve invernal ya eran para el rubio, amigos muy lejanos.

Así que un día en el año 2020, Alfred, el eterno joven fantasma, compañero de la octogenaria Josephine Mae, se cansó de permanecer en las sombras. La senil anciana se vio desconcertada por el cambio de rutina que Alfred había llevado a cabo, llevándola a la playa. Encorvada, chillaba y se tiraba de sus pelos canosos al no obtener respuesta de su espíritu guardián.

-Cálmate, vamos a la playa mi querida Josephine.- Alfred trató de transmitirle su entusiasmo sin éxito. La anciana figura, gimoteaba y pedía a gritos que la llevara de nuevo al hogar. Cuando llegaron a la playa de Rockaway en el distrito de Queens, la mujer ya se había calmado y pudieron realizar vida normal, mientras Alfred ponía a disposición de los dos todos los utensilios y viandas necesarios para el picnic que tenía planeado.

Aquel día, no sabía que minutos más tarde iba a sufrir lo indecible cuando una pequeña flota de barcos británicos desembarcara ante el y su compañera y saliera de entre la sombras de la bodega de carga la uniformada figura de Arthur; descargara una ráfaga de balas sobre la mujer y gritara asustando a todos los bañistas " ¡¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A INSINUAR QUE SOY EL CAUSANTE DE TODAS TUS DESGRACIAS Y A AVENTURARTE A PROVOCAR ATAQUES TERRORISTAS EN LONDRES?!" Alfred podía ver a lo lejos como aquellas imponentes cascarones de acero se dirigían hacia allí, pero no había dado importancia a nada. Aún estaba pendiente de su loca y viva Josephine,que de repente dijo algo en un tono más lúcido. Miró al americano con algo de consciencia, un breve destello de inteligencia.

-Los amigos traicionan siempre. Yo lo hice contigo, y tu con tu amigo británico. Sin embargo, el daño es mayor cuando la traición esta organizada...

-¿Que quieres decir?-preguntó Alfred prestando atención a las palabras de la anciana. Esta, con expresión grave, le enseñó el rombo tatuado de su muñeca. El rubio, alarmado, quiso buscarle sentido a la declaración de Josephine.- ¿Quien eres, Jo, y que significa esa marca?

Pero la mirada de la mujer se volvió a perder en su locura interior, mientras se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante, con las piernas extendidas sobre la arena, tarareando una vieja melodía que Alfred conocía bien. Una tonadilla irlandesa que a veces le había oído cantar a Arthur cuando el era todavía pequeño. "Oh Danny Boy, the pipes, the. pipes are calling..."

Relatar de nuevo otra guerra, tiene poco sentido si los sentimientos con los que se batalla no varían. La sensación de haber sido traicionado por su amigo, aún perduraba en el corazón del americano que, mientras desembarcaba con un vehículo anfibio en la playa, no pensaba en otra cosa que reunirse con Kirkland. Aún recordaba cuando la marea negra lo había alcanzado por completo mientras intentaba subir el cadáver de Josephine Mae al coche y los bañistas huían despavoridos, sin conseguir llegar a la altura geológica más cercana. Podía sentir todavía, las recientes vetas de fuel, atacar a todo su sistema corporal, quemándole la piel y los ojos, que más tarde se volverían de un tono rojizo permanente. El inglés debía pagar por todo aquello, pensó para si. Los soldados de Alfred,contagiados por la misma sed de venganza, atacaron a las mermadas tropas anglosajonas. Pero el rubio pasaba por el campo de batalla rápido sin cruzar una bala con el enemigo como un fugaz espectro que sólo tenía ojos para un hombre. Y mientras la sangre de los ingleses caídos le salpicaba, las bombas se sucedía tras él levantando ingentes cantidades de arena y los gritos de suplica martilleaban sus tímpanos con insistencia, llegó al campamento base, donde Kirkland se había refugiado. Antes de alcanzarlo en el cuartel, se produjo un tiroteo entre ambos. Murieron soldados de ambas partes, aunque más de la parte inglesa, y Arthur tuvo que refugiarse en las estancias del cuartel.

Alfred lo siguió a la carrera y finalmente le dio alcance en la enfermería. Le tiro al suelo, agarrándole por la cintura para finalmente situarse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Apuntaba, con su ametralladora, al cráneo de hirsutos cabellos. Y Arthur no pudo menos que sentir pánico cuando sus ojos se volvieron más sangrientos.

-Te has reído de mi por última vez.- dijo el americano a modo de ultimátum. Utilizó la culata de su arma para romper el tabique nasal al británico, que lanzo un alarido de dolor y terror combinados.

-Vuelve a gritar y te juro por Dios nuestro señor, que te meto un tiro por la mandíbula. -no había piedad en el tono de voz de Alfred que volvió a descargar otro golpe de culata sobre su ojo tuerto.-¡Cállate o te liquido! Me pones enfermo sólo con tu voz.

-Perdóname...- suplicó Arthur de repente. Aunque luego su frase obtuvo un cariz bien distinto.- Perdóname... por no haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo... Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, forcejeo con Alfred y logró darle un puñetazo. El americano esputó sangre a causa de la rotura de uno de sus dientes. Fuera de si, el hombre dio la vuelta a su enemigo, atando sus muñecas a la espalda con la correa de su arma acaballándose de nuevo, sobre sus glúteos.

Desgarró sus pantalones y dejo al descubierto la erección que le apretaba a la altura de la bragueta. Arthur, con los ojos desorbitados, chillaba esta vez sin ningún ápice ya de sorna en su voz. Gritaba por su vida y su dignidad, que se vio reducida a escombros cuando su enemigo le embistió con la fuerza de un alud, abriéndose paso rápidamente por sus nalgas.

El primer empujón, fue tan fuerte e inesperado, que el alarido de dolor de Arthur se pudo escuchar desde fuera. Alfred agarró su pelo y su cuello con ambas manos, respectivamente.

-¡Esto es por todo lo que me has hecho pasar!-grito Alfred, entre jadeos. Le estaba violando por despecho, por venganza, por odio. Cuanto más gritaba Arthur para que se detuviera, más necesidad tenía el yankee de destrozarle por dentro. Su actitud de superioridad británica desaparecía a cada golpe de cadera.

-¡BASTA BASTA,POR FAVOR!-chilló el inglés a la vez que lagrimones de agua salina caían en masa, empañando sus ojos verdosos.

-¡Yo no te cause desgracias nunca hasta que osaste manchar mis playas!

-¡Tú mandaste atacar Londres !-gritó Arthur llorando.

-¡¿Qué ?! ¡Jamás he sido tan ruin como para poder traicionarte de esa manera,bastardo!- detúvose el americano ante aquella nueva información, y dio la vuelta a Arthur. Contempló lo que le había hecho a su cuerpo mutilado, con horror y asco de si mismo.

-Pensé que tú...que tú habías organizado esos ataques terroristas en el metro de Londres. Mi gobierno no dudó y clamó venganza contra el tuyo... Las barreras de rabia y confianza en si mismo, comenzaban a desmoronarse.

-¡¿Cómo has podido pensar que yo sería capaz de hacerte una cosa así sin motivo?! Mira que me diste razones para ello hace dos siglos...¡Pero no era capaz y tú, tú lo hiciste...!

-Estuve investigando a Josephine. Pensaba que era de la CIA pero me equivocaba...no se quien era tu amiga. Ni siquiera se llamaba así...

-De que demonios hablas...

-Cuando volviste de Vietnam, Josephine no se volvió loca por ti. Pinché su apartamento... y oí gritos de tortura. Alguien le estaba torturando.

-No...no es verdad...Eres un mentiroso,incluso en la víspera de tu muerte,hijo de puta. ¿Me tomas por un deficiente mental? ¿Te has atrevido a espiarme?

-El rombo de su muñeca...¿Lo recuerdas? Es el mismo símbolo que me vino con el mensaje que creí que me habías mandado.-explicó Arthur,llorando con desconsuelo.

El americano no daba crédito. Arthur había velado por el desde las sombras, cuidando de su entereza, a pesar de aparentar que no le importaba en absoluto. Cayó sobre su pecho, para sorpresa del inglés y le abrazó porque era lo único que podía hacer en aquella situación, no le salía otra cosa. Las franjas de fuel de su cuerpo, se difuminaban y sus ojos se volvían azulados.

-¿Qué he hecho...?- preguntó hundiendo la cara en su clavícula.

No lo mató; hizo que saliera al exterior desnudo mientras apuntaba a su débil cuerpo con el cañón de su MG. Los soldados del general Jones vitorearon al ver la magnífica caza que había obtenido su capataz.

-Lo quiero vivo. Es mi rehén.-advirtió a sus peones. Se acercó a uno de ellos,realmente furioso.- Pongamos rumbo a Crimea. He de hablar urgentemente con el General Braginski.

-¿Y que hay del marrano inglés ?-preguntó el sujeto, con desdén dirigido a Arthur.

-¡Como buen cerdo que es que se reúna con los de su especie!- gritó Alfred y todos le corearon con vítores y alabanzas.

Varios soldados atraparon a un cerdo de la piara superviviente, movidos por la crueldad del maltrato y haciendo chillar a la indefensa criatura que se debatía por liberarse. Montaron a Arthur, entre burlas y escarnio público en la res. Lo ataron con varias cuerdas al lomo del animal y le hicieron avanzar con lentitud sentado por fuerza en aquella ridícula montura. Alfred iba a la cabeza de la comitiva sin presenciar la humillación a la que estaban sometiendo al inglés. Se le escapó una lágrima al oír como los soldados cantaban Danny Boy mientras,con sus bayonetas cortaban sus encrespados cabellos dorados. Pero rápidamente la secó con su palma.

Todo su mundo se había venido abajo. Había vivido en una mentira de siglos y ni siquiera se había planteado si estaba o no equivocado en su idea del mundo. Necesitaba respuestas, pero por encima de todo, necesitaba saber lo que realmente estaba pasando¿Qué significaba aquel rombo? Sólo un hombre podría darle la respuesta. El General de los infiernos. Y tenía miedo; estaba aterrorizado. Lleno de temor y con el alma rota.

"Oh Iggy, ¿en que monstruo me he convertido?"


	8. Capítulo 7: Recuerdos

_**Este capítulo hace referencia de forma indirecta a un tema muy delicado pero que en algún momento de nuestra vida tendremos que hacer frente, bien por nuestro propio designio o por el de nuestros allegados: el cáncer. Hace poco me enteré que un compañero de instituto había fallecido por esta causa tras una larga lucha constante contra este fatal enemigo. Confieso que mi relación con él no era profunda, pero eso no significa que no me haya apenado su partida. Después de todo era una vida humana que en un momento de su vida interactuó conmigo para bien o para mal. Un chico con aspiraciones, con estudios, familia, amigos y novia que lo querían mucho, que debieron ser testigos involuntarios de como su llama se iba apagando con el paso de los días, meses y estaciones.**_

_**Este capítulo va de un enemigo lacerante que va consumiendo a la persona poco a poco y que, al más glaciar de los hombres, es capaz de hacer llorar. Disfrutad.**_

_**Warning: asesinatos y gore**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen y está concebido sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Capítulo 7: Взрыв (Vzryv/Recuerdos)**_

En el año 2025, la ciudad de San Petersburgo, la segunda metrópoli más famosa de Rusia, se encontraba sepultada bajo la capa de nieve invernal, congelando ésta, el asfalto, las grises calles de la ciudad y el cauce navegable del río Neva, que, en aquellos momentos, no invitaba para nada, a surcar sus aguas. Alteraban la blancura de las calles, ensuciando de mugre y suciedad la nieve, las negras botas de los Spetnaz que avanzaban con paso marcial hacia el puerto.

En la vanguardia, marchaba un soldado que dirigía con puño de hierro a la tropa que se disponía a embarcar en la flota. El hombre, tenía un rostro que daba la sensación de estar pasando una terrible enfermedad. Seguía el ritmo rápido, pero llevaba la calma en sus gestos marciales de un moribundo recientemente ingresado en un hospital.

A pesar de ello, los soldados le seguían con el fervor de penitentes que se arrodillan ante su señor todopoderoso, ya que temían a aquella aura oscura que irradiaba su sola presencia.

Llegaron a la gran avenida de Warshavskaya que desembocaba en el paseo portuario de Morvskoy, coreando gritos rusos de guerra. Haciendo un símil literario, las hordas de orcos de las yermas tierras de Mordor, se asemejaban a estas, tanto en andares como en sus almas, tan oscuras como su nombre.

En el puerto, se hallaba la flota de barcos, donde los soldados embarcarían, presurosos y con la sed de sangre y muerte hinchiendo sus negros corazones.

Iván vio a lo lejos una figura vestida con oscuros ropajes, escoltada por un grupo reducido de soldados que, parecían temerosos de lo que se había organizado en la ciudad. Le esperaban frente a un malecón de hormigón y acero reforzado, temblando de frío y terror a partes iguales.

-General Braginski, mis hombres están ateridos de frío. Cuando le comuniqué mi impaciencia por llevar a cabo la operación, no dejé resquicio alguno en mi tono de voz para que usted lo interpretara como le viniera en gana. Su maldito país está enfermando a mis hombres.- el tono de voz de Alfred Jones, el rubio de negro uniforme, era de auténtico enfado.

-Vaya, ¿ahora apelas a fórmulas de cortesía para dirigirte a mí? Como has cambiado, Jones. Te has vuelto todo un hombre.- la enfermiza cara de Iván dejó entrever tras su desgastada bufanda, una curva similar una mueca de escarnio, que indicaba que al ruso le divertía toda aquella situación.

-Trato evitar todo indicio que luego pueda ser usado en mi contra. Por ejemplo, tutear a un igual. -la actitud de gallito del joven americano, hizo que Iván soltara una carcajada, de puro divertimento.

-¿Se está oyendo, querido señor? ¿Un igual? ¿Es ahora comunista? No creo que a su ejército le gustara tener un traidor entre sus filas.

-No manipule mis palabras, general. Dije igual en el sentido de tener el mismo rango. De estar a la misma altura que usted. -supo que no había sido buena idea mencionar la altura demasiado tarde, cuando Iván lo miro desde los centímetros de más que le brindaba su descomunal estatura.

-Hablando de usted sólo consigues crear una jerarquía bien definida entre tú y yo. Pero soy una persona cortés de modo que jugáremos a su juego, querido amigo. Para no impacientar a su señoría, mi ejército ya está listo para zarpar hacia Finlandia. A usted le corresponde la zona del mar de Oceanía y Gran Bretaña. Y al general Yao Asia y la Península Arábiga. - siguió con una serie de órdenes rápidas, sobre ataques relámpago en Londres y Wellington que Alfred acató a regañadientes pero conforme al sopesar las consecuencias lógicas de todos los ataques programados.

-Reduzca la población al máximo. No se compadezca porque sean niños mujeres o ancianos. Los supervivientes deben temerle a usted y a su ejército. Esto es todo lo que tengo que decir...

-General Braginski, quisiera preguntarle el porqué de todo esto. -Alfred había dado un paso al frente, haciendo acopio de bravura.- Nada tiene sentido. Se supone que usted quería acabar con mi país, no con el resto. Sus motivos no están claros y yo me empiezo a preguntar si los rumores sobre su pérdida de juicio son ciertos ¿Realmente es una orden que usted me da a mí, o se la han dado a usted...?

Iván no le dio tiempo a concluir su explicación. Le tomó por el cuello con sus manos en forma de garra, apretando sus falanges en el gaznate, ahogándole.

-No cuestione al máximo poder. Le estoy dando la oportunidad de hacerse valer por sí mismo, de hacer ver al mundo las cualidades que su excelsa nación posee, señor Jones. El por qué no es un asunto que le concierna ahora. Limítese a cumplir sin preguntar, y no saldrá perjudicado.

Los soldados norteamericanos apuntaban con sus ametralladoras a la cabeza del ruso. Este, rió por la situación.

-Tiene buenos perros, capitán. Fieles a su amo hasta la muerte. Trátelos bien. Y haga lo que le he encomendado.- dejo que el tembloroso cuerpo de Alfred cayera entre los brazos de sus soldados, que lo miraban con desprecio mortífero. Pero el americano lo observaba con un gesto diferenciado. Ya había pasado por aquello antes. Iván ya había visto aquella mirada en el pasado cuando cerca de Park Pobedy, en la querida tierra moscovita, una mujer se moría en su casa.

Trató de contener el espanto que había aflorado en su cara y se embarcó en la primera fragata, comandando a gritos a su horda macabra. Alfred lo observó partir, a él y a su ejército, con un brillo enigmático mientras se frotaba el cuello. ¿Habría encontrado un punto débil en aquel semidiós? Y de ser así ¿qué era lo que ocultaba?

Natalya, la hermana menor de Iván, avanzaba por el largo pasillo del edificio oficial con gesto apesadumbrado. Empujaba con lentitud, un carrito de metal, lleno de artilugios médicos y de un extraño mucilago verdoso envasado al vacío en grandes frascos de vidrio esterilizado. Las agujas de cristal tintineaban en la lisa superficie del carro, a la par que rompían el monótono silencio del sepulcral piso.

La joven llevaba su níveo pelo recogido en un tirante moño a la altura de la nuca, fuertemente sujeto con la horquilla reglamentaria. Vestía un uniforme gris ceniza compuesto por una chaqueta tan triste como las gotas que golpeaban fuertemente contra los cristales de la casa, y una falta de talle recto que inspiraba la misma pena que su complementario. Sus botas negras altas carecían de un tacón alto y le permitían avanzar con paso felino, procurando pasar inadvertida ante las sombras de la casa, como un fantasma.

Le atenazaba una sensación de desasosiego, pero no por la dantesca acción que estaba a punto de cometer. Aquel pánico irracional venía de antes, de un instinto que le advertía de que su presencia se veía observada por algo o alguien desde la oscuridad. ¿Estaba sola atravesando el pasillo o había alguien más tras sus pasos? No era buena idea dejarse llevar por subjetividades, así que recorrió el último tramo deprisa y sin detenerse un instante, para dar a una gran puerta de madera que abrió con poca determinación en su muñeca.

Sus ojos hundidos contemplaron el tétrico panorama que tenía ante sí: Acostada sobre una poderosa cama de dosel de terciopelo rojo adornado con bordados florales de oro, estaba la hermana mayor de Natalya por detrás de Iván; Yekaterina Braginskaya, una mujer rubia de senos prominentes y pronunciadas curvas que, había dejado de lucir su antiguo esplendor para acabar consumiéndose entre terribles dolores de huesos y convulsiones sin fin, desprovista de todo vello en su piel y cabeza. A los lados de la cama se encontraban sujetando el cuerpo de la enferma con todas sus fuerzas, los hermanos menores del general; Thoris, Raivis, Eduard, Vasile y Ninya. El lituano levantó la cabeza al oír llegar a la bielorrusa y le dedicó una escalofriante mirada que hizo temblar a la mujer.

-Se le ha pasado los efectos de la morfina. - anunció Thoris con un tono frío como un témpano de hielo.

-Se han acabado las existencias.- mintió Natalya tratando de evitar la mirada de su hermano, con gesto altivo. Tenía orden de no proporcionar alivio a su hermana porque así lo había querido el general Braginski. Y no quería poner en peligro su vida desacatando una orden. Pero... su vida iba a correr peligro próximamente, independientemente de aquel asunto del sedante. Un quejido lastimero procedente de Yekaterina cortó el silencio de la estancia. Thoris volvió a mirar a la bielorrusa esta vez con un fulgor diferente en sus ojos. ¿Era de astuta inteligencia? Por supuesto. De hecho, el parpadeo que siguió a aquella mirada, indicaba la señal que Natalya debía interpretar como se le había ordenado. Todos los hermanos allí reunidos se miraron unos a otros cómplices, desenfundando cada uno su arma en silencio.

Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en el joven rostro de Thoris que indicó a Natalya que llevara a cabo su misión, haciendo un gesto oscilante con la cabeza.

Dio varios pasos cautelosos dejando su carrito en frente del lecho, y se acercó al amplio ventanal donde Iván, contemplaba los esqueletos leñosos del Parque de la Victoria; retorcidos cuerpos desprovistos de hojas que el viento y la nieve se había llevado con la caída del frío invierno.

-Ah, bendita estación- exclamó de repente Iván con júbilo, acto que acongojó a los presentes, Natalya incluida, la cual portaba un viejo pero eficiente revólver en la mano. Pero parecía no darse cuenta de nada, de modo que continuó su avance hasta el rubio corpulento. - el frío despoja a las plantas de sus petulancia y su virginal follaje efímero. Las descubre tal y como son; espectros curvos, imperfectos, muertos en vida. No hay mayor sinceridad que la que aparece tras la caída de la nieve o el paso del gélido vendaval. ¿No creéis muchachos, que los mentirosos se delatan a sí mismos con la caída del invierno?

-Por supuesto, hermano.- contestó Thoris, alerta. A su modo de ver , la cautela estaba siendo escasa pues había algo que no le cuadraba. Algo estaba saliendo mal, una cosa le estaba oliendo a podrido al lituano.

-Hermano, si. Es una palabra de la que se abusa mucho hoy en día. En misma medida, sucede con "camarada", pero ¿qué puedo contaros yo que vosotros, mis más fieles amigos, no sepáis ya?

Iván no se daba la vuelta a propósito. Estaba claro que esperaba con tranquilidad la llegada de Natalya a su vera. Con una mirada de espanto, Thoris le indicó mudo que retrocediese pero ella estaba ya muy próxima al ruso. Sintió una punzada en el corazón que apareció demasiado tarde porque la traición ya se había perpetrado.

Natalya, volvió su cabeza hacia el lituano y con una sonrisa que mostraba la mayor de las artimañas, tendió el revólver a Iván, mientras, con parsimonia, el general se volvía, quitando el seguro del arma.

-¿Quién ideó el plan?-preguntó el eslavo con voz robótica, carente de toda humanidad. El resto de los hermanos estaban aterrorizados.

Su plan ya se sabía gracias al doble filo de la bielorrusa, quien había informado al hermano mayor mucho antes de la última reunión para concretar los puntos del asesinato. Y Thoris, el cabecilla, no había visto la maldad latente de la predisposición de Natalya para llevar a cabo la misión de asesinar a la oveja negra de la familia.

-Fui yo. Deja en paz a los demás si es que pensabas encargarte de ellos.- el lituano dio un paso al frente, mientras los demás hermanos se reunían y se abrazaban, aterrorizados ante su funesto próximo destino.

-Quien peca de traidor, peca en conjunto. Todos habéis aportado parte de vuestro tiempo y esfuerzo en intentar asesinarme. Supongo que tal trabajo merece una compensación ¿no creéis? Es lo justo...y lo necesario. -el gesto del ruso sufrió un cambio a una enternecedora sonrisa de cándida inocencia.

La bala agujereó su pecho y las restantes, el de sus hermanos que, de poco les había servido protegerse unos a otros. Yekaterina observaba la escena, con el llanto aflorando en sus apagados ojos cristalinos. Gritaba por el dolor y por un intento de despertar la misericordia en el alma rota de la sangre de su sangre. Pero Natalya no se opuso a la matanza e Iván, seguía sonriendo aun cuando los ojos sin vida de Thoris clavaban su mirada de horror en él.

-Pokoysya s mirom (Descanse en paz) - dijo con solemnidad fingida.

-¡BASTA BASTA POR FAVOR, MATADME!-gritó la ucraniana retorciéndose en la cama. Natalya se apresuró a continuar con lo que había ido a hacer allí; suministrar a la enferma una dosis de aquel líquido gelatinoso verde, por vía intravenosa. Sorteando los cadáveres de sus hermanos, como si de simples cantos en el camino se tratase, llegó hasta el carrito y cargó el mucilago en una de las jeringas. Forcejeando con Yekaterina, logró pinchar una de las venas de su brazo que agarró con la fuerza de un demonio.

-¡POR FAVOR, PIEDAD, SUPLICO PIEDAD. MATADME AHORA, NO QUIERO SEGUIR SUFRIENDO!- la ucraniana miraba directamente a los ojos del ruso.

Él trataba de evitar todo contacto visual con su hermana moribunda, pero le resultaba imposible, ya fuera por morbo o tristeza, apartar la mirada de su cuerpo retorcido y mutilado. Aquel veneno le estaba consumiendo de tal forma que dudaba mucho de que pudiera resistir, a pesar de que ella misma fue la que se ofreció para que le inyectaran el remedio del tormento de su hermano Iván.

-Acaba con ella, Natya. –la sonrisa inicial de él, se había tornado una mueca de angustia y dolor que era imposible reprimir. Su corazón le latía con fuerza y tuvo que sujetar su pecho. Sus fuerzas flaqueaban de una forma estrepitosa y temía caerse al suelo, mostrando debilidad ante sus dos hermanas.- Haz que su corazón se detenga…

-Pero hermano, si lo hago no tendrás oportunidad de…-replicó Natalya con un deje de enfado en su voz.

Iván se acercó a la cama y arrodillándose, le tendió a Yekaterina la mano para que ella apretara con fuerza. Ella lloraba con un gesto desolador de tristeza en sus ojos y en la curvatura de su boca, petrificada por el terror, por la lacerante agonía que invadía su cuerpo.

-Lo siento…- sólo pudo gesticular apenas sin voz.- No he podido…No he sido capaz de superar esta prueba.

Una lágrima se escapó por el viejo lagrimal izquierdo del veterano soldado, seguido de un torrente que cruzo presuroso, sus bolsas oculares y sus carrillos para perderse tras su eterna bufanda. Natalya alarmada, gritó al ver llorar a su hermano. Parecía estar molesta y herida en su orgullo, muy impropio de aquella situación en la que se encontraban.

-¡Pienso decírselo a Él!-gritó la joven dirigiéndose a la puerta.- ¡Te impondrá un severo castigo por desobedecer las órdenes de la cúpula. Prometiste dejarme encontrar la cura a tu maldito problema! ¡ ¿Y así me lo agradeces; Llorando?! ¡Ahí te pudras en el infierno, no pienso volver a ayudarte!

-¡ ¿Es que tú no tienes compasión, Natya?! –preguntó Iván, entre gritos y lagrimones de pena acumulada. –Es tu hermana. Estás asesinando a tu hermana por salvarme…Me pareció una buena idea al principio porque pensé que era resistente y no sentiría nada ¡Pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos!

-No, hermano.- soltó la bielorrusa con desprecio emponzoñado.- Tú eres el que no sientes compasión. Eres nuestro líder, el que según Él nos salvaría de la peste europea y americana. Yo creo en ti, mi amado hermano. Y como icono de la guerra, no puedes venirte abajo por cosas como esta. Así que voy a llamarle…

-No te atrevas…¡NO TE ATREVAS!- rugió Iván, pero Natalya ya había huido de la alcoba, con andares rápidos y ligeros en dirección al cuarto de estar para realizar la llamada que el ruso temía a horrores.

Ciego de cólera y rabia, bajo un telón cristalino de llanto, sus ojos adquirieron una estructura espectral: la pupila sufrió la aparición de un círculo plateado alrededor de su diámetro. Con la última bala de su pistola, le voló la cabeza a su hermana, mientras sus cuerdas vocales se veían sometidas a la presión acústica del mayor grito que una garganta de apariencia humana podía llevar a cabo. Cayó hacia delante apoyando todo el peso en el cadáver ensangrentado de Yekaterina, muerta, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus mortecinos labios secos y agrietados.

-Buenos días, comandante Braginski. – dijo con tono meloso, la voz anónima distorsionada por un efecto informático del auricular.

Iván permanecía en el suelo, con las rodillas juntas, temblando de arriba abajo, como aquellos flanes que el degustaba en sus jóvenes tiempos, compuesto por una base de huevo y recubierto por leche condensada y sirope de caramelo. Aún seguía amando esas pequeñas delicias de la infancia, como los juegos fraternales y las salidas a los densos bosques de tundra con motivo de esparcimiento y disfrute de la naturaleza de la mano de toda su familia, preparando un delicioso te de hierbas con el viejo samovar que el mismo había elaborado.

Todos esos recuerdos fluían como el llanto que brotaba de sus ojos inyectados en sangre, y se daba prisa por reprimir para que el interlocutor no se diera cuenta, tras la línea telefónica, de su lamentable estado de debilidad. Aunque claro, a Él era muy difícil engañarle.

-No tienen nada de buenos.- respondió el ruso.

-Oh, desde luego que sí, querido amigo. Por supuesto que lo son. Hemos descubierto una parte de su ser que creíamos improbable cuando le inyectamos a usted la nanotecnología. Que sería capaz de llorar por algo o alguien. Y bien que le advertimos de que tuviera cuidado y se contuviese. Pero es un ruso muy testarudo, querido Iván. Los efectos secundarios que va a tener ya los debe estar experimentando, ¿me equivoco?- preguntó la voz con cierta sorna.

-No, no lo hace…-contestó Iván con un hilo de voz.- No podía dejar que…sufriera más…

-¿Quiere hacer el favor un momento, si es tan amable de mirarse la muñeca?- la voz esperó a que el sonido de la mano de Iván se colara por el teléfono y llegara hasta el, como señal de que había obedecido.- Eso es. ¿Recuerda el tatuaje del rombo?, pues bien. Esa marca es la señal contractual de que usted me pertenece. Todas sus acciones, sus tierras y su persona me pertenecen. Usted mismo se comprometió a cederme su alma para que yo le hiciera fuerte. De modo que yo me dispuse a hacerlo. Y, a pesar de que salió defectuoso, yo he cumplido mi parte del trato y he cuidado bien de que su fisiología se arreglara con su hermana como ensayo clínico. La ciencia no es exacta, señor Braginski, usted mismo, debería saberlo. Pero su impaciencia me ha hecho perder mucho dinero y tiempo, y el asesinato de su hermana ha hecho que su defecto en la cadena ribonucleica no tenga solución. Se ha condenado usted mismo.

Iván no quería seguir escuchando a la voz pero sabía que si le colgaba, pagaría las consecuencias muy duramente y ya tenía bastante con haber llorado. Con voz trémula preguntó.

-¿Qué me ocurrirá ahora?

-Como bien sabe, tiene un máximo de tres veces para llorar. La nanotecnología solo puede aguantar la serotonina las veces mencionadas. Ha desperdiciado la primera…de modo que tenga cuidado si no quiere morir antes de tiempo y de haber cumplido todas las expectativas con las que usted mismo se comprometió.- la voz, habló en un tono más serio que el inicial.- su proceso de recuperación será largo, tal vez dure toda la próxima guerra. Pero luego volverá a renacer y será como antes, diría que incluso más fuerte. Con la fuerza que desarrollará podrá tirar hasta edificios enteros, si quiere…

-Llevo mucho haciéndome la misma pregunta y seguro que mi hermana también la hace. ¿Quién es usted? Me gusta saber para quien trabajo, ya que usted es el único que ha sido capaz de agarrarme por mis partes bajas. ¡ ¿Cuál es la fuente de su maldito poder?!- gritó el ruso encarándose con el auricular de tono vinilo.

-El miedo, señor Braginski. Yo soy el miedo, el terror necesario para el cambio. Y usted es mi llave. Usted, es el salvador de la raza. De aquellos que aún permanecen incorruptibles al poder y a los pecados sociales y debe reunirlos para mí. Que tenga un buen día, "camarada".

El teléfono volvió a dar la tonalidad del comunicando e Iván tiro el auricular al suelo, junto al cadáver de Raivis. Su cuerpo estaba experimentando convulsiones al igual que previamente su hermana, cuyo cadáver empezaba a empapar las sabanas del lecho, de aquel vivo color hematíe.


	9. Anexo 1: la Muerte de Antonio

_**He decidido poner varios capítulos anexos a la historia principal para explicar de forma breve los sucesos ocurridos durante la tercera guerra, para que no quede duda ni cabos por atar.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen y está concebido sin ánimo de lucro**_

Arthur descolgó el auricular mientras el sonido de los cañones llegaba hasta sus oídos. La voz de su compañero español resonó por el altavoz.

-Hemos localizado la base americana y procederemos a atacar en cuanto nos reagrupemos.

-Antonio...- empezó a decir el capitán inglés.

-Se lo que estas pensando, que es arriesgado. Pero es la última oportunidad que tenemos de vencer. - interrumpió Antonio con un tinte de gravedad en su voz.

-Si consigues sobrevivir...ve a África. En algún momento iré a buscarte y conseguiré dar asilo a ti y a tu tropa. - sugirió el británico.

-Jajaja ¿es que acaso dudas de mi victoria? Por favor, Iggy, somos la Armada Invencible- dijo Antonio quitándole hierro al asunto

. -Antonio, no quiero...no quiero perderte...- una lágrima todo por la mejilla de Arthur. -Jaja no te preocupes. No lo harás. Debes confiar en mi.

Antonio colgó el teléfono, y el gesto inicial de alegría fue sustituido por una mueca de terror cuando el cañón de uno de los submarinos norteamericanos disparó un torpedo hacia su submarino insignia. El agua comenzó a entrar por todas partes a gran velocidad y en un parpadeo Antonio fue cubierto completamente por la salina agua de mar. Ya era demasiado tarde para cumplir promesa y reunirse con su amigo. El español cerró los ojos y dedicó una última sonrisa antes de soltar todo el aire que tenían sus pulmones. Un último pensamiento, un rato de esperanza antes de no regresar jamás. Arthur aún seguía con vida.


	10. Capítulo 8 :Experimento

_**Después de escribir este capítulo he tenido que confesarme de manera figurada, todos los pecados que he experimentado por cada palabra redactada. Fue tan intensa su elaboración que temí volverme loca escribiéndolo, así que aviso a todos aquellos débiles de corazón que me lean, que se abstengan de sumergirse en las palabras de esta condenada parte de la historia. Puede sorprender y bastante, para bien o para mal. Así que por favor, advierto una vez más del peligroso contenido. Una vez dentro vosotros seréis los propios responsables de vuestros actos. Avisados estáis.**_

_**WARNING: complicado arte de la "fellatio" sutilmente redactado, pero que no deja de ser explícito. **_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen y está concebido sin ánimo de lucro**_

Capítulo 8: Experimento

La sensación de presión dentro de las intrincadas galerías de la ciudad bajo la tierra, Untenburg, era asfixiante para alguien como Roderich, un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a los espacios abiertos y las amplias avenidas de su país natal. Caminaba por los estrechos pasillos de yeso desconchado, sorteando los charcos del agua que se colaba por las paredes y sonreía cuando pasaba cerca de grupos de mujeres con sus niños en brazos. Algunas chiquillas, cautivas por su aristocrática elegancia a pesar del fatal aspecto que mostraba por las recientes heridas, cuchicheaban a su paso, encandiladas por aquella atracción fugaz propio de la etapa adolescente que el austriaco lograba levantar en sus jóvenes corazones. Él se limitaba a sonreír, sintiéndose culpable en el fondo a pesar de que no tenía esa necesidad de mostrar esa emoción. Pero no quería decepcionar a las comadres. Él había nacido para estar solo y no atarse a ningún ente pensante, ya fuera hombre, mujer o incluso mascota. Por ello sonreía de esa forma cuando le llamaban para charlar un rato y se dispensaba, alegando que le estaban esperando y no podía perder el tiempo de aquella manera.

Podría haber pasado una semana desde que logró levantarse y poder contener su dolor al avanzar por el módulo de enfermería. Pero en aquel antro, el tiempo pasaba como los siglos; lento como la erosión terrestre, agónico como una enfermedad terminal e inexorable como las cascadas. Y el no saber dónde se encontraba el primer ser humano que le había dirigido la palabra al despertar, contribuía a aumentar su desesperación y opresión en su pecho.

Varios de los soldados de Ludwig habían ideado una forma de capturar al lobo blanco y encerrarlo tras una galería. Lo alimentaban a base de carne de cerdo fresca y el carnívoro animal, que al principio no toleraba ser alimentado por humanos como en su pasado, poco a poco fue cediendo ante el hambre. Roderich había presenciado como varios soldados habían muerto la primera vez que trataron de alimentar a Jesko. La sangre había manchado sus ropajes, a causa de soldados que intentaron protegerle y no vivieron para comprobar si habían cumplido con su misión.

Eso era lo que, a su juicio, había sido lo más interesante que había sucedido en todo aquel tiempo que había estado allí, esperando. Pero, ¿a qué esperaba? ¿Qué era lo que quería que sucediese?

Siguiendo el camino que cruzaba cada día hacia la caverna común, el austriaco se topó con un grupo de extraños personajes que se habían reunido con Feliciano cerca de una de las entradas herméticamente cerradas. A parte del traje de radiación reglamentario que todos los ejércitos hermanados utilizaban, portaban unas pintorescas boinas de varios colores, tales como el blanco, el azul y el rojo. Varios de los soldados fumaban unas extrañas hierbas a base de borraja y hongos que se cultivaban bajo la tierra, siguiendo el procedimiento que se llevaba a cabo en Untenburg; su método de desecado y su trituración. Uno de ellos, un tipo curtido con barba negra y espesa, se percató de que el austriaco amanerado, se dirigía a ellos irremediablemente y levantó su única ceja, en señal de auténtica desaprobación.

-Ey, Roderich, ven. Este grupo de partisanos ha venido a hablar contigo. Dicen que te citaste con ellos por doble frecuencia.- anunció Feliciano, algo más animado que los días anteriores, pero su aspecto cenizo no había variado un ápice.

-¿Este es el sucesor de nuestro camarada Bonnefoy?-preguntó el hombre con juicio inquisidor, dando un paso al frente, marcando su cerrado acento francés.- ¿A esta poca cosa nombró sucesor nuestro capitán antes de sucumbir ante el Ruso?

-En efecto- se defendió Edelstein con un tono tan frio como la escarcha invernal, situándose a la misma altura que aquel señor de aspecto amenazante.- Francis Bonnefoy me ayudo a escapar de la catedral de San Esteban, donde yo me hallaba preso de Braginski.

-Pues es curioso que nombrara líder de los partisanos a aquel al que quería extorsionar para ocupar sus tierras.- comentó el oso, suspicaz. Roderich sabía lo que se proponía aquel tipo y no era otra cosa que descubrir algo fuera de lo normal, una incongruencia temporal o algún lapsus linguae que lo delatara. En vez de darle esa satisfacción, el austriaco fingió un leve desfallecimiento más o menos creíble y, tartamudeando, se acercó al tipo barbudo.

-No es posible... Invadir mis tierras... ¿realmente quería hacer eso?

El fornido jefe le miró con absoluto desprecio al ver que su plan no había funcionado. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le espetó tajante:

-No pienso obedecerte. Tú no eres mi señor. Ni siquiera sé cómo has podido sobrevivir.

-Soy un hombre resistente. Los austriacos no desaparecemos así como así. Perseveramos, practicamos como si de un instrumento se tratase y después obtenemos el fin último. Así que no te atrevas, soldado, a cuestionar la nobleza de mi ser. Porque eso es algo de lo que tu careces. ¿Qué vas a saber tú, hediondo mortal, sobre la supervivencia? vuestro ejército no busca la gloria ni la calidad de vida pasadas. No, vuestra ambición se centra en la riqueza. Y yo poseo riquezas con las que jamás habríais soñado. Las he visto amontonarse bajo el polvo de décadas. Eso es lo que buscáis, ¿verdad? Abalanzaros cual urracas sobre el preciado botín. Bien si es así, pero para ello me necesitáis. Liberad a mi pueblo, y obtendréis vuestra recompensa.- ordenó Roderich sin inmutarse.

El francés estaba acostumbrado a ser parco en palabras y que otros lo fueran con él. La pérfida labia del vienés lo confundió, embelesándole con promesas monetarias. Se frotó las manos inconscientemente.

-¿De cuánto hablamos?-dijo en francés.

-De un patrimonio incalculable. Con esto retomo la sesión que ambos hicimos por doble frecuencia. Seréis mi ejército y seréis bien pagados por vuestros servicios, no me importa en qué forma se lleven a cabo. Pero quiero que junto con el ejército que están desarrollando, liberéis Viena del enemigo. Y será bajo mi mando. ¿Qué me dice...comandante?- el austriaco alzó la mano esperando a que su nuevo camarada se la estrechara. Feliciano no daba crédito a aquel acuerdo que se estaba formando entre aquellos dos hombres tan dispares.

- Clèmont - se presentó el tipo robusto con un apretón de manos que zanjaba el acuerdo verbal.

-Roderich. Bien, después de esto creo que es preciso que reúna aquí a todos sus hombres para acordar la nueva jerarquía. - apretó firme y rápidamente el austriaco la mano del galo.

Unos gritos de dolor surcaron la cavidad principal despertando a la población de su rutinario letargo. Roderich se deshizo rápidamente del apretón de Clèmont y se encaminó rápidamente por una estrecha callejuela que daba a la sección de operaciones. Allí todo era alboroto y caos en los centros de control, en especial en una de las salas quirúrgicas con cristaleras abierta al público especializado que analizaba las reacciones del pobre desgraciado que gritaba en la camilla sanitaria. Entre los doctores se encontraba el suizo Zwingli, anotando las reacciones del paciente que se retorcía debatiendo se entre la vida y una muerte dolorosa. Roderich sintió como su corazón dejaba de palpitar un instante al ver la desfigurada cara de Gilbert a través de la cristalera. Giró la vista hacia Vash, enseñando los dientes de pura rabia.

-¡ ¿Qué le estás haciendo?! ¡ ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

-Baja la voz, vienés. Sólo está experimentando el dolor de cien muertes forzadas a causa de la implantación de la nanotecnología. -contesto el suizo con irritabilidad sin levantar la vista del informe.

-DETÉN ESTA INSANA PRÁCTICA AHORA MISMO. NO TIENES NI IDEA DE SI FUNCIONARÁ O NO.- se abalanzó sobre el suizo, agarrándole por el cuello de su traje aislante, dispuesto a asestarle un puñetazo. Pero le detuvo una extraña sonrisa que dibujó en sus comisuras.

-De modo que es cierto. Sientes algo por él y por eso peleas por su vida.- Vash se apartó de un empujón y colocándose frente al ventanal señaló a Gilbert mientras este, de pronto, se detuvo y cayó lívido sobre la camilla de hospital. Roderich se acercó al cristal posando fuertemente las palmas de sus manos sobre él, aporreando el transparente material con todas sus fuerzas, mientras gritaba con fuerza el nombre del prusiano. Lagrimones caían rodando mejilla abajo. Haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de los médicos y desoyendo los consejos de higiene, el austriaco entró en la sala de operaciones llorando y se echó al cuello de su amigo cuyo cuerpo se veía sometido a la perforación de cientos de agujas conectadas directamente con sus vasos capilares.

-Gilbert, por favor...háblame. Responde por favor...- acarició su frente y sus mejillas. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, con gesto desconsolado.

Un contacto extraordinario, rozó la mejilla del austriaco sacando a este de su estado de dolor y pena. Gilbert se había despertado y observaba a su amigo entre divertido y confuso. Había alzado una mano para acariciar su rostro compungido.

-Eres un melodramas, señorito.- dijo con un sonrisa torcida, seguida de una mueca de dolor.

Oh, cuanto ansiaba besar sus níveos labios. Cuanto deseaba acariciar su rostro mientras se fundía con él en un cálido abrazo y se rendían ante la imposibilidad de poder separarse por largo tiempo.

Pero la caricia duró un segundo para luego perderse al igual que la tierna disposición del albino. Deshaciéndose sin ayuda médica de ningún tipo de los artilugios insertados en su piel, se levantó y se encaró con Vash que desde el cristal le dedicaba la más divertida de las sonrisas.

-Me prometiste una gran jarra de cerveza después de la operación, y me encuentro con el podrido culebronero a mi lado.- protestó Gilbert, mientras su cabreo aumentaba paulatinamente al ver como el equipo de médicos del suizo también se reía de él. Herido en su orgullo porque no entendía por qué se burlaban de él, decidió vengarse y romper todo lo que encontró en la sala. El gesto del suizo se tornó aterrado al ver la extrema reacción de su paciente y mando a varios médicos para que lo inmovilizaran inmediatamente ante el desconcertado Roderich que también intentó a parar a Gilbert, sin conseguirlo.

Tras un parte disciplinario por el incidente del día anterior Gilbert fue destinado a un módulo de entrenamiento para comprobar la eficacia de la nanotecnología. Fue disparado, mutilado, acuchillado por soldados que se prestaron a colaborar. Y ante la mirada atónita del austriaco que presenciaba todo aquello, obnubilado, el prusiano salía ileso como si nada hubiese pasado, sonriendo con una sonrisa de superioridad en su cara. Se corrió la voz de que Gilbert era un ser sobrenatural y pronto, el módulo observatorio se llenó de jóvenes féminas que aclamaban al albino histéricas, presas del encanto que su poderoso cuerpo irradiaba. Gilbert se dio cuenta de las pasiones que levantaba y pronto, comenzó a sentirse aclamado por el pueblo, algo más querido que antaño. Dedicaba sus combates de entrenamiento a las chicas y a veces se quitaba la parte de arriba de su equipación para dejar su torso al descubierto y provocar chillidos juveniles de auténtica pasión.

Pasados cuatro días, Roderich entró en el vestuario donde Gilbert se preparaba. Era una fría habitación de azulejos blancos iluminada por una titilante bombilla de bajo consumo. El prusiano se encontraba sentado en un banco de metal completamente desnudo a excepción de una toalla que cubría con sutileza sus partes más íntimas. Las sombras que formaba la luz de la bombilla jugaban con el relieve de sus pectorales y caderas. Los abdominales se le marcaban ayudados por la curvatura de su espalda, ya que había adoptado una pose desgarbada, indicando que se estaba tomando un respiro. Roderich se ruborizó al contemplar su perfecta proporción y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

Gilbert reparó en su presencia con una sonrisa de desdén.

-Vaya, pero si es la presidenta de mi club de fans. Me agrada verte por aquí. Incluso después de que me avergonzaras delante de los cretinos de Vash. -después de decir esto, Beilschmidt se levantó y se situó frente a su amigo, a sabiendas de que lo ponía muy nervioso.

-Venía a pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento del otro día. Tienes razón, obré indebidamente y quería que supieras que lo siento muchísimo...

-Oh bla bla bla. Tú y tus inútiles parrafadas que tratan a los demás como estúpidos. Además, no hacía falta tanto alboroto ¿Es que acaso dudabas de mi genialidad y de que no podría sobrevivir? Pues muy mal, Edelstein, porque eso demuestra que no me conoces y pierdo el maldito tiempo hablando contigo. -chasqueó el albino la lengua, contrariado.

Roderich veía la oportunidad de disculparse ya en la lejanía. Así que en un intento a la desesperada de arreglar las cosas, cogió de la mano al prusiano y se acercó a él, mirándole con franqueza. Gilbert, atónito, no daba crédito a la osadía del austriaco, pero no se molestó en apartarlo de él. Su curiosidad había empezado a despertar.

-Aun así me gustaría compensarte por el mal trago que pasaste.- pidió Roderich algo avergonzado.

Alzó un momento sus quevedos para contemplar mejor la apolínea belleza de Gilbert. Se sintió sucio. Lleno de pecados sin perdonar como el que le vino a la mente cuando, durante la segunda gran guerra habían quedado por última vez para discutir. Revivía el episodio una y otra vez con dolor, al mismo tiempo que apretaba con fuerza la mano de Gilbert.

Él, perspicaz, adivinó sus pensamientos y relajó su estado provocador, acercándose al austriaco lentamente para tomar su otra mano.

-Quítate esas innobles lentes. Te quedan como el culo.-sonrió Beilschmidt tirando al suelo las pintorescas gafas que el austriaco había pedido de prestado, dejando al descubierto sus brillantes ojos malva.- ¿Has venido a embrujarme como la última vez? ¿A hacerme convencer de tu inocencia? No, Roderich, me niego. Eres el mismísimo Diablo.

-La última vez, mancillaste mi cuerpo, me arañaste la cara y me dejaste atado al respaldo de uno de tus sillones de cuero negro. El Diablo es el que no tiene piedad. Y yo al menos la tengo.- aquel comentario de Roderich indignó en cierta medida a Gilbert 

-Jajaja, ¿tú?- Gilbert le agarró del cuello de su traje, con soberbia.- recuerda bien mis palabras. Cuando yo río, ríe la parca. Pero incluso la parca cae justa sobre los pecadores y juzga en su infinita y ciega sabiduría. Tú, mi querido amigo, no tienes escrúpulos. Traicionas y no tienes agallas para reconocerlo. ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Has venido a arrastrarte ante mí para demostrar la vil sanguijuela que eres!

-Eso es mentira...-Los ojos de Roderich dejaron escapar varias lágrimas que percutieron en los nudillos de las manos de Gilbert.-He venido hasta aquí porque...quería verte, maldita sea. Y cuando te vi ahí...gritando, creí que...

-Ya te he dicho que no infravalores mi genialidad, idiota.- dijo Gilbert con seriedad. Posó de nuevo al austriaco en el suelo mientras Roderich no paraba de llorar desconsoladamente.

Gilbert le observaba impávido, con el gesto congelado en una mirada de desprecio, tras recordar las discusiones del pasado. Pero él no era tan despiadado como aparentaba. No, para nada estaba en su naturaleza ver a sus víctimas consumirse en el llanto. Prefería verlas morir luchando y firmemente convencidas de sus ideales antes que verlas arrastrarse ante él, suplicando clemencia. No era su estilo. Por ende, no le gustaba ver a Roderich mostrarse como una niñita indefensa. Quería abrazarle y aunque fuera, consolar su pobre ánimo. Pero, ¿dónde quedaba entonces su dignidad? Porque no quería dar una segunda oportunidad a quien no se la merecía. Y el austriaco no estaba entre los primeros candidatos.

Ya fuera por pena o para que dejara de llorar, Gilbert estrechó a Roderich fuertemente entre sus brazos y aquel hecho contribuyó a sorprender al teutón hondamente, tras sentir con nitidez una ligera presión en la entrepierna.

-Madre mía, Rode, estás muy...erecto, tío. Lloras y te excitas al mismo tiempo; debes tener un serio problema de bipolaridad.- dijo el prusiano estallando en estridentes carcajadas que hicieron ruborizar más al aristócrata.

-C-Cállate...es que verte así...solamente ataviado con una minúscula toalla, me...

-¿"Ataviado"? Jajaja, mira que eres cursi. Nadie habla ya así, deja de hacerte el culto por una vez.- repentinamente, el prusiano aproximó su cara a la del austriaco y sujetándole con ambas manos le beso tiernamente.

Roderich sentía deshacerse todas las células musculares de su cuerpo. Un torrente de escalofríos y sensaciones subió a través de la médula espinal, provocando en él una ligera convulsión que intentó mitigar abrazando al individuo de rasgos albinos.

Lo que comenzó siendo un beso, concluyó en una lucha de poder. Las manos de Gilbert desgarraban con ansia los ropajes del austriaco, a la par que este se tomaba la libertad de arañar con fuerza su espalda inmaculada. Los tiernos roces iniciales de sus labios tomaron un rumbo más oscuro, convirtiéndose en mordiscos que dañaron la sedosa boca del aristócrata.

Cansado de aquel juego, Beilschmidt cogió a Edelstein del pelo y lo situó frente a una mano que había alzado. Metió dos dedos con suavidad en la cavidad bucal del austriaco.

-Chupa.-ordenó Gilbert con los ojos entrecerrados.- veamos si eres digno de que te conceda una segunda oportunidad.

Los dedos se deslizaron por la húmeda y carnosa superficie de la legua de Roderich que, juguetona, exploraba con calculada intención utilizando la punta, las delgadas y blancas falanges de su amante. Jadeando, Gilbert quito los dedos de su boca y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Maldito seas. Lo haces...bastante bien. Ahora...arrodíllate para pedirme perdón como es debido.- ordenó el albino obligando al castaño a caer al suelo de rodillas mientras seguía tirando de su cabello.

Antes de la muerte del prusiano, ambos ya habían vivido un episodio muy parecido. Roderich lo recordaba mientras se encontraba de rodillas sobre el frío suelo del vestuario. Situado frente a su imponente figura que adoptaba una postura casi marcial, oh si, lo recordaba perfectamente. Como las dimensiones de su también erecto miembro. Gilbert se quitó la toalla de las caderas y dejo a la vista su gónada, objeto de deseo de austriaco que se relamía inconscientemente.

-Recuerdo la vez que yo me encontraba de esta forma. Acabamos en la cama, yo atado y tú embistiéndome con furia titánica.- dijo Roderich con un tono algo apagado.- ambos llorábamos...

-Mira que eres cenizo.- interrumpió Gilbert con una mueca de escarnio en su cara.-Ambos llorábamos porque teníamos tanta excitación encima que no podíamos con ella. Cállate y chupa.

El austriaco asintió mansamente, al mismo tiempo que demoraba algo más la ansiada felación para sacar un poco de quicio al prusiano. En secreto, éste gustaba de ver al aristócrata recrearse con su miembro de grandes proporciones, antes de entrar en materia. Sentía la nervuda y cilíndrica estructura carnosa rozar una de las suaves mejillas de Edelstein. Pasó de una mejilla a la otra deleitándose con el cálido tacto de su piel y finalizó su recorrido en sus labios carnosos, dibujando con su punta en ellos varios círculos concéntricos. A Gilbert, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su visión se veía difuminada a causa de la febril nebulosa que nublaba sus sentidos.

-E-Empieza de una vez...-protestó el prusiano mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

Dicho y hecho; los labios de Roderich, rodearon suavemente la suculenta punta de su empinado miembro, bajando con delicadeza por el tallo hasta la altura de la bolsa escrotal. Seguidamente subió de nuevo para hacer la misma operación dos veces antes de introducirla lentamente en la húmeda cavidad bucal. Inició los movimientos oscilantes, trémulo, alzando la vista para ver cómo se encontraba Gilbert. A medida que acrecentaba el ritmo de sus chupadas, el austriaco podía ver la excitación y el placer en los ojos del contrario, bastante diferente de la vez anterior que habían hecho aquello. ¿Había despertado en el prusiano un nuevo sentimiento? ¿Tal vez había amor en los gemidos y jadeos que profería de vez en cuando, ahogados por los nudillos que se mordía? Así quería creerlo. Necesitaba creerlo con fervorosa convicción si no quería volverse loco.

Gilbert cogió su cabeza con ambas manos y sujetándola, embistió con pasión desmedida contra la boca de Roderich, que cerró los ojos al sentir que se se le abnegaban de lágrimas a causa de las arcadas que le provocaba el contacto del miembro prusiano en su campanilla. Edelstein sentía que no podía respirar. Los golpes continuos en su garganta estaban acabando con él. Quería que Gilbert lo matase allí, directamente, sin ningún tipo de miramiento, vejando su alma y su dignidad. Deseaba que brotara su láctea esencia y se deslizara esófago abajo, alimentando su sucia lujuria que se había adueñado de su triste y no correspondido corazón.

Gilbert jadeaba mirando desde su posición la cara ruborizada de su aristócrata. De nuevo aquel sentimiento lo invadía. ¿Era amor? No, era superioridad. El torrente de endorfinas que se desataba cada vez que veía a alguien a sus pies. Roncos suspiros salían de su garganta, cada vez más rápidos y rítmicos.

El final llegó, rápido y pegajoso. El esperma se extendió por toda la boca y se escapó por las comisuras de los labios de Roderich, por culpa de la tremenda presión a la que salió el líquido blanquecino.

Gilbert estaba como ido, tan ensimismado que llegó a tambalearse. Pero logró recobrar la compostura y se sentó en el banco, mientras su pelvis realizaba arremetidas rápidas a causa del éxtasis. Tuvo que tomar aliento profundamente varias veces hasta que el riego sanguíneo llego regular a su cerebro.

-Ven aquí...-pidió el albino al vienes casi en tono de plegaria.

Roderich se incorporó y se abrazó a él, al mismo tiempo que Gilbert lamia con lujuria las lechosas gotas de semen que perlaban su pecho.

De pronto, un flashback vino a la mente de Beilschmidt. Una escena en un momento del tiempo que ocurrió. Era el lacerante recuerdo de alguien que lamía su pecho de la misma manera que él lo hacía con Roderich. Una gigantesca figura rubia se inclinaba en su reminiscencia, como si de un coloso de mármol se tratase. Y lo siguiente que recordaba era la afilada hoja de una bayoneta de Nagant, clavándose repetidas veces en su cuerpo. ¿Qué era lo que caía de los ojos del coloso rubio? ¿Lágrimas? Si, era un llanto de dolor y arrepentimiento.

También vio algo más pero estaba demasiado borroso para distinguir si era algo real o inventado. Detrás de aquel hombre había una sombra. Una delgada figura encapuchada que se mantenía en las sombras como un mero espectador. Ordenaba al coloso que lo matara. Era una voz melosa y bastante llamativa. Una voz embaucadora.

-Gilbert...Gilbert.-Roderich lo llamó sacándole de sus recuerdos de pesadilla.- ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás llorando, Gilbert...

Pero él, el albino guerrero resucitado con fines aún sin confirmar, estaba a muchos años de aquel lugar. Atrapado, mientras se le empañaban los ojos y sus lágrimas caían sin control, raudas, mejilla abajo. Aquel recuerdo no era otro que el de su propio asesinato tiempo atrás en Königsberg a manos de su asesino, su némesis. Un individuo que su cerebro había querido enterrar en lo más hondo de sus recuerdos y había salido de las tinieblas para fulminarle con sus siniestros ojos amatista.

La guerra había comenzado de nuevo.


End file.
